


The Amazing Spider-Girl

by MoviesOccupyMyLife



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesOccupyMyLife/pseuds/MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Beca Mitchell is just trying to survive her senior year of high school, wanting nothing but to move out of the hectic city of New York and move to the bright and sunny California.  All her plans seem to change because of one little spider.  Rated 'M' for strong, explicit language.





	1. Chapter 1

It was lunch time at Barden High School and Beca sat at an outside table with her best friend. Beca sat on the top of the table, her feet sitting on the bench, and Jesse sat on the bench, next to Beca’s feet.   
Beca puts her camera up to her face, and starts messing with the aperture and the zoom. “Beca, what are you doing?” Jesse asks, taking a bite of his sandwich. Beca pulls her face away from her camera and looks at Jesse.   
“I need to take pictures; J.J Jameson needs pictures for the newspaper by five this afternoon!” Beca says, putting her face back up to the camera. As she continues to adjust the aperture and the zoom of her camera, Chloe Beale walks into the frame. Jesse nudges Beca’s knee with his shoulder, as he notices Chloe walking across the quad.   
Jesse watches a smile appear on Beca’s face. “There’s that smile that I love,” he says, shoving Beca, making her fall off the top of the table, and onto the ground.   
“What the hell was that for?” Beca screeches as she inspects her camera, making sure it didn’t break. Jesse gives a shrug of his shoulders before helping the brunette off of the concrete.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to shove you that hard,” he says looking around. “But hey, guess who’s looking over here!” Jesse says, jumping up and down. Beca grabs his shoulders, forcing him to stop jumping and looks around the quad. Her cobalt eyes finally meet icy blue eyes, already knowing they belong to Chloe Beale.   
Beca averts her eyes, and sits back on the top of the table, Jesse also taking his previous seat. “Great, she probably saw you push me off the table,” Beca groans, putting her head in her hands.   
“C’mon Benjamin, stop hitting yourself!” Beca and Jesse turn their head towards the yelling and then look at each other. They look in the direction that the yelling came from and see a group of people standing around something, some of the kids pointing and laughing.   
Before Beca can realize what’s happening, she’s up on her feet, making her way over to the people. She pushes her way to the front of the group, Jesse closely behind. She sighs as she watches the scene unfold in front of her.   
Bumper Allen, the school jock, has Benji’s hands in his own, hitting Benji with his own hands, therefore, making Benji ‘hit’ himself. Bumper decides that Benji ‘hitting’ himself wasn’t enough and points to one of his jock friends. “Hand me that lunch tray,” Bumper says with a grin.   
Bumper is handed the tray full of food and sets it on the ground before looking over at Benji. “Hope you’re hungry for some macaroni and cheese, and what looks like green bean casserole,” Bumper says, grabbing Benji and flipping him upside down, shoving Benji’s face into the food. “C’mon Benjamin, eat your food!” Bumper yells with a smile.   
“Bumper, put him down,” Beca says, taking a few steps forward. Bumper looks to his left, to see Beca, her camera hanging around her neck.   
“Mitchell, take a picture for the school newspaper,” Bumper says, lifting Benji from the tray, before smashing his face back into the tray. Beca sighs.   
“I’m not going to do that. Now put him down, Bumper,” Beca says, crossing her arms over her chest.   
“Yeah, or what?” Bumper asks with a laugh, focusing his attention back on Benji.   
“Just put him down, Eugene!” Beca says with a smirk. Bumper drops Benji and turns to Beca.   
“What did you just say, Mitchell?” Bumper asks his hands clenched into fists. Beca gulps, but smirks.   
“Did I stutter?” Beca asks, raising her eyebrows.   
“You’re dead, Mitchell!” Bumper says, before taking a step towards Beca. Bumper raises his hand, and just as Beca thinks that she’s about to get punched, her camera is snatched from around her neck.   
“Would you look at this? Mitchell’s most prized possession. You boys wanna play a little game of catch?” Bumper asks his jock friends. A few of them smile and give a small nod and spread out. Bumper starts throwing it to the person closest to him, before it’s tossed back to the next person.   
“That thing is more expensive than your life, you should stop before you break it,” Beca says through gritted teeth. Bumper gets the camera again, barely catching it and looks at one of his friends.   
“Go long,” Bumper says with a smirk, watching as his friend runs, halfway across the quad. “Keep going,” Bumper calls, as he watches his friend go all the way across the quad.   
Bumper brings his arm back, and then forward, releasing the camera. Beca watches as her camera soars through the air, running towards it, just in case it falls short. Beca stops as she realizes the camera is going to make it to the other kid and watches as her camera approaches the boy. The boy holds his hands out, ready to catch the camera, but as the camera approaches the boy, it slips right through his hands, and smashes onto the ground, shattering into pieces.   
The boy quickly runs away from the camera and the crowd slowly disperses. “That’s what you get, Mitchell!” Beca hears as she walks to her camera. She takes a knee next to her camera, looking at the damage, picking up the different pieces.   
“Fuck!” Beca says angrily, putting a hand to her forehead. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” She says, running a hand through her chestnut colored hair.   
“Beca?” Jesse asks, approaching his friend, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
“It isn’t fixable, Jess, I’m going to have to buy a new one. And that isn’t even the worst part; I lost all of my photos from the past week. What the fuck am I supposed to tell J.J Jameson when I don’t have his pictures?” Beca rambles. The bell rings, indicating that lunch is over, and Jesse looks down at Beca.   
“I’m going to head to class, see you later?” Jesse asks. He earns a shrug and slowly walks to class and Beca starts mumbling to herself.   
Chloe looks around and notices Beca still on the ground next to her camera, her head in her hands. “Hey Aubrey, I’ll catch up with you later,” Chloe says, walking over to Beca, not waiting for a response.   
“Hey,” Chloe says, sitting down next to Beca. Beca looks up and sees none other than the Chloe Beale.   
“Hi,” Beca says with a small smile. Chloe looks down at the camera and picks up some of the pieces.   
“What you did,” Chloe pauses to look up at Beca, “Was cool and the right thing to do. Poor Benji, he’s always taking what Bumper throws at him, and then there’s you, who fights back, no matter what might happen,” Chloe says with a smile.   
“What are you doing after school?” Beca asks, after a few seconds of silence. Chloe raises her eyebrows questionably.   
“Uh, at two, I have to give a tour at Oscorp, why?” Chloe asks.   
“I’m going to use my dad’s old camera to take pictures; do you mind if I show up and take pictures? I have to get pictures to J.J Jameson by five tonight.”   
“Sure, I’ll get someone to make you a name tag,” Chloe says standing up, Beca standing up as well.   
“Thanks, I really appreciate it,” Beca says, scratching the back of her neck.   
“No problem, I love helping out my favorite photographer,” Chloe says with a wink.   
“Yeah, what would you do without this nerd that takes pictures of you and your club members?” Beca asks sarcastically.   
“We would be lost without you,” Chloe says, nudging Beca in the side with her elbow.   
“I’m sure someone else from the school newspaper would love to take pictures of you and your club members,” Beca says.   
“Maybe, but none of them would be as good as you. Plus, you’re practically a professional; you take pictures for the Daily Bugle!” Chloe exclaims.   
“Well, th-“  
“Beca Mitchell!” Chloe warns playfully and Beca holds her hands up in mock surrender.   
“Alright, alright,” Beca says with a smile. “We should probably head to class, especially with that test coming up,” Beca says.   
“Beca Mitchell, are you saying you want to go to class?” Chloe asks surprised.   
“I’m just trying to pass my senior year, and I can’t do that if I don’t show up to my classes,” Beca points out.   
“Good point, Mitchell,” Chloe says, picking up the remaining pieces of Beca’s camera. “What do you want to do with these?” Chloe asks, holding her hand out, the pieces sitting in her hand.  
Beca looks down at Chloe’s hand and takes the pieces out of her hand, and walks over to the trash can, dumping the pieces in the trash.   
“Alright, let’s get to class.”


	2. Chapter Two

After school, Beca quickly rode her skateboard back home, making sure she had enough time to make it to the tour at Oscorp. Beca ran into her house and runs past the kitchen, where her Aunt May and Uncle Ben are, and stumbles up the stairs, her skateboard still in her hand. She pushes the door to her room open and puts her skateboard down and shimmies her backpack off of her back, and as the bag hits the floor, it makes a loud noise.   
“Beca, what was that?” Uncle Ben calls, making his way up the stairs.   
“Just my backpack, Uncle Ben, everything is fine!” Beca calls back.   
“Hey, kiddo how was your day?” Uncle Ben asks, walking into Beca’s room.   
“It was good,” Beca says, turning around. “I actually have to blast, after I grab something from the basement,” Beca says, turning around and picking her skateboard up.   
“Whoa, whoa, where are you going?”   
“I’m going to Oscorp to take pictures for the Daily Bugle, I have to turn in some pictures to Jameson by five,” Beca says with a smile on her face.   
“Speaking of, where is your camera?” Uncle Ben asks, looking around for Beca’s camera.   
Beca looks anywhere, except for Uncle Ben.   
“Beca,” Uncle Ben warns.   
“It broke, today at school,” Beca says. Beca tells Uncle Ben what happened at school and finally looks at him.   
“Do I need to call someone’s father?” Uncle Ben asks.   
“No, it’s fine, I’ll save up for a new camera with the money I make from the Daily Bugle, and until then, I’ll use dad’s old camera,” Beca says with a smile.   
“Alright kiddo, don’t get home too late,” Uncle Ben says, patting Beca on the shoulder before going back downstairs.   
Beca quickly runs downstairs and runs into the basement, and goes to her father’s belongings. She rummages through some of the boxes, finally finding her dad’s old camera and puts it around her neck, running upstairs.   
“See you later Uncle Ben and Aunt May,” Beca calls, running out of the front door. She drops her skateboard on the ground and makes her way to Oscorp.   
***  
Beca walks into the front doors and makes her way to the front desk. “Hello, how can I help you?” the man at the desk asks.   
“I’m here for the tour,” Beca says, looking around.   
“You’re going to go to your left and there will be a set of elevators, go up to the seventh floor, and talk to the receptionist at the desk there,” the man says, with a smile.   
“Thanks,” Beca says before making her way to the elevator.   
She gets off of the elevator and walks to the desk on the seventh floor. She looks around and notices the lady on at the desk is on her phone.   
“Uh, excuse me,” Beca says, looking at the lady. The lady looks up from her phone and stares at Beca.   
“What?” she asks.   
“I’m here for the tour and I nee-“  
“Look for your name tag, it should be to the right,” the lady says, pointing to the right, where the name tags are.   
“Thanks.” Beca says before moving over to the name tags.   
Beca looks through the name tags, and doesn’t find hers. “Excuse me, my name tag isn’t here,” Beca says, turning to the lady.   
“Not my problem,” the lady says, looking down at her phone.   
“Ma’am, I’m supposed to go on this tour, so if you could print out a name tag that would be great,” Beca says, her voice raising a little.   
“It isn’t my problem that you can’t go on your little tour, I can’t help you.”   
“This is your job! How the fuck can you not help me? You work in customer service! Your job is to help people! And what the fuck a-“  
“Hey Beca,” Chloe says, awkwardly walking up to Beca.   
Beca turns her head to the left and sees Chloe, an awkward smile plastered on her face. “What’s going on here?” Chloe asks, looking between Beca and the lady behind the desk.  
“This little kid is bugging the shit out of me,” the lady behind the desk says, looking up at Chloe.   
“Listen here….” Beca trails off, looking at the lady’s name tag, “Melinda,” Beca says, pointing her finger at the lady. “You have-“ Beca cuts off when she feels a hand on her shoulder.   
“She isn’t worth it, Beca,” Chloe whispers. “I’ll get you a name tag, C’mon,” Chloe says, slowly walking away. Beca glares at Melinda before quickly following Chloe.   
“Sorry about her, she isn’t the most helpful in Oscorp,” Chloe says, looking back at Beca. “Honestly, I kind of wish I didn’t approach you guys, you looked like you were about to fight her, and I would love to see that,” Chloe says with a chuckle.   
“I wasn’t about to fight her, I was just…..” Beca trails off, looking around.   
“Yeah, I’m sure you weren’t about to fight her,” Chloe says sarcastically. Chloe leads them through a door, and leads them over to a group of people.   
“There you are Chloe! Where have you been? The tour was supposed to start five minutes ago!” Oh no! Beca knows that voice anywhere, of all people, why her? Aubrey Posen.  
“Oh, Beca,” the blonde coughs awkwardly. “What are you doing here?” Just as Beca was about to speak up, Chloe beats her to it.   
“She’s taking pictures for the Daily Bugle!” Chloe exclaims with a smile.   
“Oh! Are you now?” Aubrey asks, straightening her posture. Beca laughs.   
“Yes, now, why don’t I get a picture of you two for the school newspaper?” Beca asks with a raise of her eyebrow.   
“Was that a way of telling us we aren’t good enough for the Daily Bugle, Mitchell?” Chloe teases.   
“W..What? No, that’s definitely not what I was saying,” Beca stutters, as she grips the camera dangling from her neck.   
“I’m teasing,” Chloe says with a laugh. Aubrey and Chloe put their arms around each other and smile at the camera, and Beca snaps the picture.   
“That might be the only time I see the Nazi smile!” Beca says with a laugh.   
“Watch yourself, Mitchell,” Aubrey says with a glare, before her and Chloe walk to the front of the group.   
“Alright, good afternoon everyone, I’m Chloe and this is Aubrey,” Chloe says, with a smile. “We will be leading you on this tour, don’t stray from the group, and stay close,” Chloe says, before turning and walking.  
The tour group follows Chloe and Aubrey as they make their way through Oscorp. Beca maneuvered her way to the front of the group so she could take some pictures of Aubrey and Chloe for the school newspaper, also taking pictures of some of the things they pass for the Daily Bugle.   
“Through the door to the right, is where Oscorp keeps some of the genetically mutated animals,” Aubrey says, as she walks backwards through Oscorp. Just as Aubrey turns around, she bumps into a man that’s wearing a white lab coat and carrying a glass tank.   
Beca watches as the glass tank falls out of the man’s hands and falls to the floor. The tank smashes to pieces as it hits the floor. Beca looks up from the floor and up at the man who is talking to Aubrey. Beca picks up a few things from their conversation.   
“Genetically mutated spider……we have to find it……..highly dangerous.”  
Aubrey motions for Chloe to join their conversation and watches their facial expressions.   
“Lead the tour somewhere else….genetically mutated spider…not in the tank anymore,” Aubrey says, pointing at the glass tank.   
“Alright guys, looks like we are going to backtrack and head somewhere else,” Chloe says with a clap of her hands, as her and Aubrey start heading the way they came from, the tour group following them.   
Beca slowly follows the group looking back as she watches the man pick up the glass pieces. She looks up at the group and back at the man, before turning around and walking over to the man.   
“Hey, do you need help?” Beca asks, kneeling down next to the man. The man looks up at Beca and smiles.   
“That’d be great, thanks,” the man says. Beca starts to help pick up the glass pieces, carefully putting them into the palm of her right hand.   
After all the pieces are picked up, the man thanks Beca and takes the glass pieces from her, before turning and walking away. Beca turns around and sees that the tour group isn’t far ahead, and watches as Chloe points at something and begins talking, a wide smile on her face.   
Beca is just about to take her first step when all of a sudden; she feels an intense pain in her hand. She looks down at her hand and sees a spider. Beca quickly shakes her hand, attempting to get the spider off of her hand, watching as the spider hits the ground and slowly starts to crawl away.   
Beca looks up and sees the man coming back over. “Excuse me, sir,” Beca says, grabbing the man’s attention. “Is that the spider that was in the tank?” she asks pointing to the spider. The man looks down to where Beca is pointing and sees the spider.   
“Yes! Thank you, this is the only spider that we have like this!” The man exclaims, pulling a test tube out of his lab coat and trapping the spider in it. Beca gives a quick nod of her head and makes her way back to the tour group.   
The tour ends about five minutes after Beca rejoined the group, and god, was she thankful. She started to get a headache that made her head hurt with the smallest movement, and it got really hot all of a sudden.   
The tour group disperses ad everyone heads towards the elevator. Beca waits and puts a hand to her head, trying to get the world to stop spinning around her.   
“Beca, are you okay?” Beca looks up at sees Chloe with a worried expression.   
“Yeah, I just have a headache, I’ll be fine,” Beca says with a reassuring smile.   
“Are you sure?” Chloe asks.   
“Yeah, but I should get going, I have to get my pictures printed and then get them to J.J Jameson in about,” Beca pauses, looking down at her watch. “Thirty minutes.”   
“Thanks again, for getting me in the tour and stuff, I appreciate it. See you tomorrow, Chloe,” Beca says before making her way to the elevator.   
***  
Beca arrives at J.J Jameson’s office, panting and sweating, her head still pounding.   
“Ah, there you are! I’ve been waiting for,” Jameson pauses, “About a minute, where have you been, kid?”   
“Sorry, I had to go print my pictures, but, here they are,” Beca says, throwing the pictures down on the desk.   
“These are good, kid. Are these from Oscorp?”   
“Yes, sir,” Beca says, closing her eyes as the world starts to spin around her, again.  
“Good job, get me more pictures of Oscorp, maybe something revealing what they are working on, and I’ll like ya even better, kid.”   
“Now, for these pictures, I’ll give ya,” Jameson pauses, looking through the pictures. “Fifty.”  
“Fifty!” Beca exclaims. “Are you kidding me, fifty bucks for those?”   
“Fine, one hundred, but I’m not going any higher.”  
“I’ll take it.”   
“Alright, Mr. Applebaum, write this kid a check for one hundred,” Jameson says into an intercom.   
“Will do, also, your wife is on line one.”  
“Try and get some insider information on what Oscorp is working on,” Jameson says, shooing Beca off with his left hand as he picks up the phone with his right.   
Beca walks out of Jameson’s office and waits for her check.   
“Thanks Mr. Applebaum!” Beca says with a smile, as she is handed the check.   
“No problem Beca. Also, Benji told me what happened at school today, thanks for helping him out!”   
Beca gives Mr. Applebaum a small smile before leaving the building. She puts her skateboard down on the ground and makes her way home.   
***  
“Hey Bec, are you hungry? Aunt May just made lasagna,” Uncle Ben says as Beca walks past the kitchen.   
“No thanks, I don’t feel too hot right now, I’m just going to go to bed,” Beca says as she trudges up the stairs.   
“Okay, kiddo, see you in the morning, feel better,” Uncle Ben calls up to Beca.   
Beca walks into her bedroom and shuts the door behind her before putting her skateboard on the floor, and setting her dad’s old camera on her desk. She trudges over to her bed and falls onto it, looking up at the ceiling.   
“What the fuck did Oscorp do to that spider that’s making me feel this way?” Beca whispers to herself as she looks at the small bite mark on the top of her hand.   
Beca’s phone vibrates in her pocket, and she pulls it out, seeing that she has a text from Jesse.   
My Asshat of a Best-friend [6:04 PM]: Hey, how’d the tour go did u get the pics to J.J in time  
Beca [6:04 PM]: tour when okay, something happened, I’ll tell you tomorrow.   
My Asshat of a Best-friend [6:04 PM]: everything okay  
Beca [6:05 PM]: Not sure, but I don’t feel good, going to try and sleep it off, night Jess  
My Asshat of a Best-friend [6:05 PM]: Night Bec  
Beca plugs her phone into her charger and closes her eyes ad attempts to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

“Beca! Wake up; you’re going to be late for school!” Uncle Ben calls, as he makes his way up the stairs. Ben was waiting for Beca to come downstairs, and when she didn’t come down fifteen minutes after she usually does, he knew the tiny brunette was still sleeping.   
“Beca!” Uncle Ben says, opening Beca’s bedroom door and walking in. He sees the tiny brunette sprawled out across her bed, the blanket on the floor next to the bed. Uncle Ben sighs and leans against the door frame. He smiles at Beca’s sleeping form.   
Uncle Ben walks over to Beca and takes one of the pillows that aren’t being occupied by Beca’s head. He smirks as he grips the end of the pillow in both hands and looks down at Beca again. He slams the pillow down on Beca’s head and smiles when the tiny brunette jolts awake.   
“What the hell, Uncle Ben!” Beca exclaims, pulling a pillow from under her head, and putting it over her head.   
“You have to get ready for school, kiddo,” Uncle Ben says, pulling the pillow from Beca’s hands.   
“What time is it?” Beca mumbles.   
“7:14,” Uncle Ben says, before leaving the room.   
“Shit!” Beca exclaims, getting out of bed and scrambling over to her closet, quickly picking out her outfit.   
Beca grabs her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder, and her skateboard before running down the stairs, quickly shouting a, “see ya later,” as she runs out of the door.   
***  
Beca runs into the school and makes her way to her locker, quickly shoving everything in it, only taking what she needed for her first class. She closes her locker and runs to her class, which unfortunately happens to be on the other side of school.   
The tiny brunette runs into her class, out of breath. “Ah, Miss Mitchell,” the teacher says, turning to look at Beca. “And why are you twenty minutes late to class?”   
Beca feels everyone’s eyes on her and looks down at the ground, swallowing the lump in her throat.   
“Miss Mitchell, I asked you a question.” Beca looks up and sees her teacher glaring at her.   
“I just slept in,” Beca says.   
“Maybe detention will teach you not to sleep in,” her teacher says, “So, I’ll be seeing you after school,” her teacher turns back to the whiteboard.   
“Fucking hell,” Beca whispers under her breath.   
“What was that, Miss Mitchell?”  
“Nothing,” Beca says before making her way to her seat.   
As Beca is walking to her seat, she feels a tingling in the back of her head and notices Bumper sticking his leg out, attempting to trip her. The tiny brunette slowly steps over Bumper’s foot and finds her seat in the back of the classroom. Bumper turns around and looks at Beca, sending a glare in her direction. Beca throws him a smirk and turns to Jesse, who is sitting to her right.   
“What the hell was that?” Jesse whispers, leaning over to Beca.   
“What do you mean?” Beca raises an eyebrow.   
“That,” Jesse says, pointing in Bumper’s direction. “How did you know he was going to stick his foot out?”   
Beca shrugs. “I don’t know,” Beca says, as she opens her notebook, to take notes. Jesse gives Beca a disapproving look before turning back to the front of the classroom.   
Beca looks down at her hand, the small bite mark still there. That tingling in the back of my head, was that to do with..? Beca thinks.   
No matter how hard Beca tried to concentrate in her class, she couldn’t, her mind kept drifting off to the spider and the bite, and she starts to feel as bad as she did last night; her head pounding and it getting extremely hot all of a sudden.   
“Beca, are you okay, you look really pale,” Jesse whispers leaning over to Beca.   
Beca looks over at him. “Yeah, I’m good,” Beca says, a small smile on her face, but Beca starts to slowly gather her things together.   
Beca stands up, and picks her belongings up, and slowly makes her way out of the classroom.   
“Miss Mitchell, sit back down.” Beca faintly hears her teacher; it feels like her head is being held underwater. Chloe looks up from her notebook and sees Beca making her way to the door.   
“Miss Mitchell,” her teacher warns. Chloe bites her lip as she watches Beca take the last few steps towards the door, reaching out for the handle and opening the door.   
“Beca Mitchell.” And then Beca is out of the classroom, making her way down the hallway. She goes to her locker, and quickly puts everything in her backpack. She grabs her backpack and slings it over her shoulder before grabbing her skateboard. She shuts her locker and continues her journey through the hall, making her way outside.   
She makes it down the steps in front of the school before her headache gets so bad, that she has to sit down on the bottom stair. The tiny brunette puts her head in her hands and closes her eyes. Beca feels the tingling in the back of her head again, and pulls her head out of her hands, whipping around, immediately regretting the decision when the pounding in her head gets worse.   
Beca looks up and sees Chloe who’s looking down at her. Beca turns back around puts her head back in her hands.   
“Are you okay?” Chloe asks as she sits down next to Beca. Chloe looks over at the tiny brunette and puts her hand on Beca’s forearm. “I know I don’t know you that well, but you’ve seemed off since last night, after the tour.” Beca looks up at Chloe.   
Should I tell her about the bite? She works at Oscorp maybe she could tell me what they did to that spider that bit me. Maybe she could explain what the hell is happening to me. What about Jesse, shouldn’t he be the first to know, since he’s your best friend? But Chloe, my crush, sure we aren’t the best of friends, but that’s okay, right?   
“Beca?” Chloe waves her hand in front of Beca’s face.   
“Uh, sorry,” Beca says, rubbing her temple, trying to get the pounding to stop.   
“Are you okay?” the redhead asks, again.   
“Yeah, I’m…I’m okay, I think I’m just catching a cold,” Beca says, with a small smile.  
“A cold?” Chloe questions, raising an eyebrow questionably.   
“Yeah, you know, when someone gets-“   
“I know what a cold is, Beca,” Chloe cuts the tiny brunette off, “But, you’re acting weird, and different. What happened to the girl I was talking with yesterday?”  
“She’s right here!” Beca exclaims, “She’s just not feeling the best.”  
“Beca, C’mon, just tell me what’s wrong,” the redhead pleads.  
“There you are, Chloe! The bell rang three minutes ago, let’s go!” Beca and Chloe turn around to see Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad. Beca turns back around, and stands up, grabbing her skateboard.   
Chloe stands up and puts a hand on Beca’s shoulder. Beca turns around and look at Chloe, “it’s cool, I was going to head home anyways.”  
“Are you-“  
“Beca!” Beca looks up to see Jesse making his way over.   
“Hey Jess,” Beca says with a sigh.   
“What happened, are you okay?” Jesse asks looking over Beca.   
“I think I’m catching a cold, I’ll be fine,” Beca says.   
“Stop lying,” Jesse says.   
“I’m no-“  
“Beca, I’ve been your best friend since we were ten, I can tell when you’re lying,” Jesse says. Beca sighs, and looks down at the ground.   
“Chloe, we have to get to class,” Stacie says. Chloe looks up at her and then back at Beca.   
“Go on without me, I’ll see you later at Oscorp,” Chloe says waving Aubrey and Stacie off.   
“I can’t tell you, not here anyway, there are too many people,” Beca says. “So, let’s go to my house, Aunt May shouldn’t be home,” Beca says. She looks over at Chloe, who happens to be looking at the ground.   
“You can come to, if you want,” Beca says, and Chloe looks up.   
“Really?” the redhead asks with a smile and Beca gives her a small nod.   
“Alright, let’s go then,” Jesse says, and the three of them start to make their way to Beca’s house.


	4. Chapter Four

The trio arrives at Beca’s house and gets situated in the living room. “So, what’s up?” Jesse asks, breaking the silence.   
“Okay,” Beca says, looking down at her hands. “Last night, at the tour,” Beca says, fiddling her thumbs. “Uh…a genetically mutated spider, it uh, bit me. I was helping a man pick up the glass pieces to the tank that broke, and just as I was about to walk back to the tour group, it bit me,” Beca takes a deep breath, “and since then, I’ve been feeling really weird, and nauseas.”   
Silence, that’s all that follows Beca’s explanation. Beca slowly looks up, seeing both Jesse and Chloe staring at her. “So, what’re you saying, Bec?” Jesse asks.   
“I don’t know, I think that spider is the reason for me feeling off, and weird,” Beca says, biting her lip nervously.   
“You’re being ridiculous,” Jesse says with a scoff.   
“You don’t believe me?” Beca asks, looking at Jesse.   
“Uh, no, I don’t,” Jesse says rolling his eyes.   
Beca sighs and looks over at Chloe, who hasn’t said anything. The redhead looks as if she’s trying to figure out a complicated math problem in her head.   
“What do you think, Chloe?” Jesse asks, staring down the redhead.   
“I don’t know,” Chloe says honestly.   
Beca lets out a frustrated sigh. “Okay, so if you don’t that the spider did this, Jesse, than what do you suggest did?” Beca asks, on the verge of losing her cool.   
“Are you sure you’re not just getting a cold?” Jesse asks.   
“It’s not a cold, I don’t ever feel this shitty when I get a cold,” Beca says, raising her voice.   
“Calm down, Bec. It’s nothing to get mad about,” Jesse says.   
“It’s nothing to get mad about?” Beca asks. “First, I don’t know what’s going on with me, because a damn spider bit me, second, my best friend doesn’t believe me, and third, my crush won’t even say anything about it!” Beca exclaims, standing up.   
Realizing what she just said, Beca closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I, uh…” Beca says, looking anywhere but at the redhead. “I’m just going to go, you guy can chill out, or whatever, Jesse knows where everything is,” Beca says, quickly grabbing her skateboard and running out of the house.   
***  
It’s been an hour and a half since Beca left the house. She’s sitting in an alleyway, her back against a dirty brick wall, her knees pressed into her upper body, and her head in her hands. “Why did I say that?” Beca whispers to herself. “I’m such an idiot!”   
Beca hears her phone go off, again. About thirty minutes after she left her house, Jesse has been calling and texting her nonstop, telling her that he’s sorry and that he and Chloe want her to come back, so they can talk it out.   
But, what the hell are they going to talk about? The spider bite and how Beca is feeling nauseas, or the feelings that Beca has for Chloe?   
My Asshat of a Best-friend [11:36 AM]: Bec, I can see that you’re reading my messages  
My Asshat of a Best-friend [11:49AM]: I’m sorry, and I’m super worried about you, please come back  
My Asshat of a Best-friend [12:00 PM]: Beca, stop acting like a five year old, and come back  
That’s when Beca can’t take it anymore.   
Beca [12:01]: Fuck off  
And Beca stands up, and turns her phone off, before putting it in her back pocket.   
She turns towards the wall and puts her head against it, putting her hand above her head, her fingers grazing the wall. “Why me?” Beca asks, shaking her head. Beca turns away from the wall and slowly slides down it into the sitting position.   
Beca’s skateboard starts to slowly roll away from its position and she reaches for it, only for it to be too far. She keeps reaching for it, flicking her wrist to try and reach further, but something shoots out of her wrist and latches onto her skateboard, before the skateboard is launched at her. The tiny brunette quickly rolls to the left, just before her skateboard slams against the brick wall, falling to the ground in two pieces.   
Beca picks up the two pieces of her skateboard and looks at her wrist. “Oh my god,” she whispers to herself. She quickly stands up and starts running to her house.   
***  
Beca slams the door to her house open, and runs to the living room where Jesse and Chloe are still sitting. Jesse and Chloe look up at Beca, questioning looks on their faces. Beca drops the two pieces of her skateboard to the ground and looks at Jesse and Chloe.   
“I have to show you something,” Beca says, as she spots a candle on the coffee table. She points her wrist towards the candle, and the same thing that latched onto her skateboard, latches onto the candle, and the candle soars towards Beca, who attempts to catch the candle; not succeeding.   
“I’ve need to work on that part,” Beca says pointing to the candle that is now in multiple pieces on the ground. She looks up at Jesse and Chloe and waits for one of them to say something.   
“What..” Jesse pauses, “What in the world is that?” Jesse asks.   
“Spider web,” Beca states casually.   
“And this is from the spider bite?” he asks, tilting his head to the side slightly.   
“That’s what I’m assuming,” Beca says.   
“You can do like anything, this is AMAZING!” Jesse says, jumping up from the couch.  
“We still don’t really know what’s going on, we need to find out more,” Chloe chimes in.   
“Bec, you’re like a superhero!” Jesse exclaims. “You can like, take people out!”  
“Chloe’s right, we should try and find out more before anything gets too serious,” Beca agrees.   
“Can I design and create your suit?” Jesse asks.   
“Jesse, we have to figure out what’s going on first,” Beca says.   
“Cool, I’ll go home and start designing it,” Jesse says grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, before rushing out of the house.   
Beca sighs, “He never listens.” She turns to Chloe, who has a smirk on her face.   
“So, you have a crush on me?”


	5. Chapter Five

“So, you have a crush on me?” Beca’s eyes widen, as she stares at the redhead.   
“Uh, no, why uhm, would you uhm, say that?” Beca scratches the back of her neck, as her face turns red.   
“Well,” Chloe says, “I recall you saying something along the lines of ‘and third, my crush won’t even say anything about it!’” the redhead says, imitating Beca, “and I’m sure you weren’t talking about Jesse.”  
“One,” Beca says holding up a finger, “I don’t sound like that, two,” she holds up another finger, “I don’t recall saying that,” Beca lies, “and three,” she holds up yet, another finger, “If I did say that, how are you so sure that I wouldn’t have said that about Jesse?”   
“One,” Chloe says mocking Beca, “You totes sound like this, two,” she holds up two fingers, “You did say that, and three,” the redhead holds three fingers up, “Because you said ‘second, my best friend doesn’t believe me’, and last time I checked, I wasn’t your best friend,” Chloe says with a raise of her eyebrows, “so that leaves me as your crush,” the redhead says with a smirk.   
“Wow, you really uh, narrowed that down,” Beca says awkwardly. “But, let’s just forget that I even said that okay?” Beca says looking anywhere but at the redhead.  
“What if I don’t want to forget?” Beca’s head snaps up at Chloe’s words.   
“Uhm, and why wouldn’t you want to forget?”   
“Damn, you’re so oblivious,” Chloe says with a laugh as she shakes her head. “Beca, I don’t want to forget because-“  
“-Bec, we’re home.” Beca turns towards the front door, to see Aunt May and Uncle Ben. “Oh, Beca, I didn’t know you were having someone over,” Uncle Ben says looking over at Beca.   
“Ben, that is no way to introduce yourself,” Aunt May exclaims, walking into the living room. “I’m May, I’d recognize you anywhere, you’re the girl all over Beca’s computer!” Aunt May says. Beca’s eye widen, as her face turns red.   
“I’m all over your computer?” Chloe question as she looks at Beca.   
“Well yeah, all the pictures for the school newspaper are downloaded onto my computer,” Beca says with a nervous laugh.   
“May, you’re embarrassing the poor kid,” Uncle Ben says putting a hand on May’s shoulder. “I’m Ben.”  
“Oh, where are my manners!” Chloe exclaims, “I’m Chloe Beale,” the redhead says with a bright smile.   
“Well, Chloe, it’s nice to meet you, but we are going to go make dinner,” Aunt May says, “you’re welcome to stay, we are having spaghetti,” Aunt May says, before her and Uncle Ben make their way to the kitchen.   
“So, want to go up to my room?”   
“Sure,” Chloe says with a smile, before following Beca upstairs.  
“Sorry it’s a little messy,” Beca says, sitting down on her bed, Chloe following her actions.   
“Its fine, it isn’t even that dirty,” Chloe says looking around, Beca’s room. She notices some old records hanging from the white walls, and a few posters. Then she spots a computer across the room, with a rack of CD’s next to the monitor on the desk.   
Chloe gets up and walks over to the computer, wiggling the mouse to get the screen to turn on. Chloe watches as a picture of Beca and Jesse pops up on the screen; Jesse has his arm around Beca’s shoulders, looking at the tiny brunette with a smile on his face, as Beca points at the camera with one hand, and holds up two fingers with her other hand behind Jesse’s head to give him ‘bunny ears’.   
Beca watches as Chloe stares at the screen saver on her computer, “That was two years ago, the summer after freshmen year,” Beca says with a smile, remembering the day like it was yesterday. “It was Jesse’s birthday party, just the two of us and our families.”  
Chloe turns around to look at Beca, “it’s a great picture.”   
“Not really, the aperture could have been larger to let in more light, the picture is a bit underexposed,” Beca says with a smile.  
Chloe smiles, “come here and show me the pictures of me.” Beca hops off of her bed and walks over to the computer. Chloe sits in the chair at the computer and watches as Beca clicks on a file called ‘School Newspaper 2016’.   
“These are what I have from this year so far,” the tiny brunette says. Beca watches as Chloe clicks through the pictures that she takes for the school newspaper; most of them pictures of the clubs that Chloe happens to be in, coincidence, right?  
“These are amazing!” Chloe exclaims, as she continues clicking through the pictures. “Why do only some of these go into the school newspaper?” Chloe asks turning towards Beca.   
“You’ve seen the school newspaper, the clubs only get a small portion on the back, the rest is the sports team, hell, even the band gets a bigger portion of the paper than the clubs do,” Beca says. Chloe turns back towards the computer and clicks through some more pictures, pausing on a picture of her and Aubrey at Oscorp.   
“This is from the other day,” Chloe states, getting a ‘mhm’ in response from Beca. “Honestly Beca, these are amazing,” Chloe says closing down the pictures and turning towards Beca.   
“Thanks,” Beca says with a smile.   
“Beca, Chloe, dinner is ready!”   
“C’mon Beale, let’s go get some food,” Beca says standing up and making her way downstairs.   
***  
“Thank you very much for dinner,” Chloe says, as Aunt May and Uncle Ben wash the dishes.   
“Oh it wasn’t a problem; it was great having someone other than Jesse joining us for dinner,” Aunt May laughs.   
“I agree,” Uncle Ben says with a laugh, “I hope you’ll join us again.”   
“Definitely, I had a great time,” Chloe says.   
“C’mon, I’ll walk you home,” Beca says walking into the living room. Chloe grabs her backpack, and slings it over her shoulder.   
***  
“Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun,” Chloe says with a smile.   
“Me too, we should hang out again,” Beca says shoving her hands into her pockets.   
“Yeah, thank your Aunt and Uncle for me,” Chloe says.   
“Will do,” Beca says, “I’ll see you tomorrow at school,” Beca turns around to start walking home, when Chloe tugs on her arm and turns her around.   
“Wha-“ and Chloe smashes their lips together. Chloe throws her arms around Beca’s neck, and Beca places her hands on Chloe’s waist.   
Beca pulls away, needing air, and she stares at Chloe. “You kissed me.”   
“Yeah, I know,” Chloe replies taking her arms from around Beca’s neck.  
“Why?”  
“Because I like you,” Chloe says with a smile.   
“Wait, really?” Beca asks a smile forming at her lips.   
“Yes,” Chloe says laughing at Beca’s response. Beca stares at Chloe, looking at her bright blue eyes.   
Beca leans in to kiss Chloe and Chloe’s front door swings open, Beca immediately pulling back, acting as if she wasn’t just about to kiss Chloe. Chloe turns around to see her dad. “Hey daddy.”   
Chloe’s dad just stares at Beca, who gives him an awkward smile while she scratches the back of her neck.   
“Daddy, this is Beca. Beca, this is my dad,” Chloe says, trying to get the unwanted attention off of Beca.   
“Nice to meet you,” Beca says, putting her hand out for Chloe’s dad to shake.   
“C’mon Chloe,” Chloe’s dad says, “it’s late and you have school tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, I uh, should go,” Beca says slowly backing away, “I’ll uh, see you tomorrow, Chloe,” Beca says turning around and walking away.   
Beca walks down the street, making her way to Jesse’s house. “Chloe Beale kissed me!” Beca exclaims to herself.   
***  
Beca knocks on the Swanson’s front door, hoping she doesn’t wake anyone up.   
The door opens revealing Mr. Swanson. “Hello, Beca.”  
“Hello, Mr. Swanson,” Beca says with a smile.   
“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jack?”  
“Sorry, I’ve just been calling you Mr. Swanson for so long, I’m not used to calling you Jack,” Beca says.   
“That’s understandable,” he says with a smile. “Anyways, Jesse is upstairs,” he says letting Beca into the house, closing the door behind her.   
“Thanks,” Beca says before making her way up to Jesse’s room.   
“Jesse, stop masturbating, I’m coming in,” Beca says walking into Jesse’s room. Jesse looks over at Beca.   
“I wasn’t even masturbating, I’m playing video games,” Jesse says holding the gaming controller up for Beca to see.   
“Anyways, what’s up?” Jesse asks as he pauses his game. Beca sits next to him on his bed.   
“You’ll never guess what happened!” Beca exclaims.   
“What?”  
“Chloe kissed me!” Beca almost screams.   
“Wait, really?” Jesse asks excitedly.   
Beca tells Jesse what happened.   
“Wait, so her dad almost saw you two kiss?”   
“I was leaning in to kiss Chloe, and the front door opened, and out came her dad,” Beca says. “And I can’t believe that’s all you picked up from my story!”  
The two friends continue to talk for about an hour, before Beca decides it late and decides to go home.   
When Beca gets home, she changes and lies in her bed. She stares up at the ceiling, touching her lips, “Chloe Beale kissed me,” she says with a smile.


	6. Chapter Six

The next morning, Beca was at her locker, when it’s slammed shut, causing Beca to jump in surprise. “What the fuck!” Beca turns to see Aubrey Posen, a stern look on her face.   
“How can I assist you, Miss Po-“  
“-Can it, Mitchell,” Aubrey cuts the tiny brunette off. “I swear,” Aubrey says with a point of her finger, “If you hurt Chloe,” the blonde invades Beca’s personal space, “I will hurt you in so many different ways,” Aubrey finishes with a shove to Beca’s shoulders, sending her off balance.  
“You know, blondie,” Beca says regaining her balance, “That sounded kind of sexual…” Beca trails off with a smirk.   
Aubrey scoffs, “Does anything intelligent ever come out of your mouth?”   
“Wow, my heart,” Beca puts her hands over her heart, “You’ve managed to wound me,” Beca says sarcastically.   
“I don’t understand what Chloe sees in you,” Aubrey sighs with a hand to her forehead.   
“She sees thi-“  
“-Bec, let’s go, I have to show you something,” and Beca is being pulled away by Jesse.   
“You can let go of me,” Beca says with a raise of her eyebrows. Jesse lets go of her arm, and leads Beca to their lunch table outside. Jesse swings his backpack off of his shoulders and onto the bench of the table, scrummaging through it.   
Beca watches him pull out a spiral notebook, quickly flipping through the pages, finally stopping on a page with a drawing on it.   
“I drew this after you left my house last night,” Jesse says looking up at Beca, “Y’know, for your suit,” Jesse whispers.  
“Jesse, this is literally what Batman looks like, but instead of black, it’s blue and red,” Beca says looking down at the picture.   
“What looks like a blue and red Batman?” Beca turns around and smiles.   
“Hey Chloe!”   
“Hey,” Chloe smiles at Beca.   
“Jesse was just showing me the design he came up with for my suit,” Beca whispers, “Except it looks like a red and blue Batman,” Beca says with a laugh. Chloe leans towards the table to get a better look of the drawing.   
“Reminds me of Superman,” Chloe says looking up at Jesse.   
“Okay, I get it, the idea is already taken,” Jesse says grabbing the notebook and starts shoving it into his backpack.   
“I like the colors,” Beca says, grabbing Jesse’s wrists to stop him from putting the notebook away.   
Beca looks over the drawing, eyebrows furrowing due to concentration. “Mind if I borrow this for a little bit?” Beca asks looking up at Jesse.   
“Uh, no, go ahead,” Jesse says, eyeing his best friend.   
“I’ll catch up with you guys later,” and Beca is running – yes, the tiny brunette is actually running- to her classroom so she can work on the drawing before class starts. Beca runs into the classroom and sits in her seat at the back of the classroom, pulling a pencil out of her backpack.   
“Yeah, and I was like-“ Beca looks up to see who walked into the classroom to see-  
“Oh Beca, what a surprise,” Bumper says making his way over to her. “What are you working on?” Bumper asks snatching the notebook from the desk.   
Beca jumps to her feet, “Give it back, Bumper!”   
“What is this? A blue and red Batman?” Bumper looks up at Beca; Beca actually hadn’t got the chance to start working on the drawing before Bumper came in.   
“It’s mine, that’s what it is,” Beca snaps, reaching forward to grab the notebook, not succeeding as Bumper pulls it away.   
“Oh you want it back?” Bumper asks earning a nod from Beca. “Oh, well,” Bumper rips the notebook in half, “Here you go,” and hands it to Beca with a smirk.   
Beca’s blood is boiling. “Why do you have to be such an asshole?”   
Bumper laughs, “It’s just what I do best,” and Bumper and his friends leave. Beca groans before sitting back down, looking at the torn notebook.   
***

Soon enough, the bell rings, indicating there’s a minute until class starts. Beca looks up, and notices that Jesse and Chloe are missing, only to see them run into the classroom a few seconds later.   
Chloe smiles at Beca before taking her seat in the front of the classroom, as Jesse finds his seat next to Beca.   
“So, let me see what you came up with,” Jesse whispers looking at Beca.   
“I didn’t actually get anything done,” Beca holds up the torn notebook. “Bumper happened to come by,” Beca watches as Jesse frowns, “I’ll come up with something tonight,” Beca assures with a smile.   
***  
The bell rings indicating class is over and everyone starts to pack their things up.   
“Miss Mitchell, I would like you to stay after class.” Beca snaps her head up and sees her teacher looking at her.   
“I’ll catch up with you at lunch,” Beca says to Jesse.   
“Well Miss Mitchell,” her teacher starts, “You missed detention yesterday.” Her teacher looks at Beca, “and you walked out of my class.”  
“I walked out because I was about to be sick,” Beca lies, “And I missed detention because I went home,” Beca says.   
“Alright Miss Mitchell, I’ll let you off the hook. Now get out of my classroom,” her teacher points towards the door.   
Beca walks to her second class and sits at her desk.   
***  
A torturous hour and a half later and Beca is sitting on top of her lunch table, waiting for Jesse. “Hey,” Jesse says as he sits on the bench.   
“Hey,” Beca says looking down at him.   
“So, you get detention?”   
“Nah, she let me off the hook,” Beca says with a smile, as she snatches the snack sized bag of Cheetos that Jesse has.   
“Sure Bec, you can have my Cheetos,” Jesse rolls his eyes.   
“Thanks!” Beca says, popping one of the Cheetos in her mouth.   
“So, why were you and Chloe almost late to first,” Beca questions, leaning back on the table to lie down, closing her eyes.   
“Oh!” Jesse says, “We were sitting out here, just talking and we lost track of time,” he says, as he watches Chloe walking over to the table, “Well, more like she talked and I listened.” Chloe sits down at the table.  
The tiny brunette leaves, “Yeah that sounds like her.”   
“Tying to say something, Mitchell?” Chloe questions with a smile.   
Beca sits up, and smiles at Chloe. “Hey.”   
“Hi!”   
“Hey Chloe and Jesse,” Beca turns to see Aubrey sit down next to Jesse. “Beca,” Aubrey says with a small nod of her head.   
“Aubrey,” Beca says.   
“So, are you two dating yet?” Beca’s eyes widen and her cheeks go red.   
“Jesse! You can’t just ask that!” Aubrey exclaims with a slap to his arm.   
“Sure I can, and I did,” Jesse says.   
“It’s going to be a long day,” Beca sighs.   
***  
Beca gets home, and walks upstairs, plopping down in her chair that sits in front of her desk. The tiny brunette pulls out some paper and a pencil, thinking of ideas for her suit.   
Three hours of drawing and Beca finally draws the perfect suit and the perfect symbol, already having the perfect colors – Red and blue. Beca smiles at her drawing, “Now, I just need to give this to Jesse, and have him make it come to life,” Beca mumble to herself, with a smile.   
Beautiful Redhead [08:36]: Hey! Can we talk tomorrow? I think we need to clear some things up :)  
Beca [08:36]: Of course, does this ‘clearing up’ have to do with our kiss from last night?  
Beautiful Redhead [08:36]: I have a feeling it might ;)  
And Beca smiles, as her cheeks turn red.


	7. Chapter Seven

Beca and Chloe agreed to meet at school a few minutes early so they could talk about their kiss. Beca approaches her normal lunch table and sees Chloe sitting on one of the benches at it, the tiny brunette picking up the pace.   
“Hey,” Beca says sitting on the top of the table.   
“Hi!” Chloe says with a smile.   
“Do you want to go on a date with me?”  
“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”   
Chloe giggles, “Sorry, go ahead.”  
“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Beca asks scratching the back of her neck.   
“Only if you’ll be my girlfriend,” Chloe says with a smirk. “So, would you Beca, be my girlfriend?”  
“Yes!” Beca exclaims, “I mean, yeah, just let me know when you’re free so we can go on that date!”  
“Will do,” Chloe smiles, “So, are we telling out friends?”  
“Only if you want to,” Beca says, “I don’t want you to feel forced to tell them or not.”  
“I would like to, if that’s okay with you,” Chloe says.   
“Yeah, I’m down,” Beca smiles  
“Great, I’m glad you’re down,” Chloe teases with a laugh.   
“Why are you laughing?” Beca asks, eyebrows raised.   
“Just the way you word things,” Chloe says, “Instead of saying ‘yeah, that’s cool’ or ‘I don’t mind’ you chose to say ‘I’m down’,” Chloe laughs.  
“Hey, just because you aren’t cool enough to say the same things as me, doesn’t mean you have to make fun of me for saying them,” Beca says with a laugh.   
“You’re such a dork,” Chloe laughs with a shake of her head.   
“Yeah, but you love it!”   
Chloe looks over at Beca, “Yeah, I do.”  
***  
Later at lunch, Beca, Jesse, Aubrey, and Chloe are sitting at the lunch table outside; Beca sitting on top of it –as usual- Chloe sitting next to Beca’s feet on the bench, and Jesse and Aubrey sharing a bench.   
“Guys,” Chloe says, grabbing the others’ attention. “I’ve got to tell you something.” And Chloe looks up at Beca, who is looking down at her.   
Chloe turns towards Aubrey and Jesse, “Beca and I are dating.” And Beca smiles as she hears that, like, who wouldn’t want to be dating Chloe Beale, a bundle of hotness?  
“I’m happy for you guys!”   
“Mitchell, you and I will be having a talk!”  
Aubrey and Jesse say at the same time.   
“Didn’t we have that conversation yesterday, Posen?” Beca asks raising her eyebrows.   
“Yes, but you weren’t dating my best friend yet,” the blonde states.   
“Alright, anyways,” Beca turns to Jesse, “I found a design.”  
Jesse smiles, “Let me see it!” He jumps up and down in his seat. Beca turns towards her backpack, grabbing the notebook and turning to the drawing, before putting the notebook in front of Jesse.   
Jesse stares at the drawing in awe, “You drew this?”   
“Yeah, isn’t it cool?” Beca asks, looking at the drawing, “It took a good three hours, but it’s worth it.”  
“What is this?” Aubrey asks. Oh that’s right, Aubrey doesn’t know about Beca being part spider.   
Jesse looks up at Beca, seeing the cogs turn in her head.   
Do I tell Posen? I mean, she’s kind of part of the group now, I guess, but like, it’s Posen. She’s going to find out sometime, if she sticks around long enough. Just tell her Mitchell, what’s the worst that could happen?  
“Aubrey, you cannot tell anyone what I’m about to tell you,” Beca starts, giving Aubrey a strict look.   
“Alright,” Aubrey says, taking in the seriousness of Beca’s look.   
“I’m like, part spider,” Beca whispers.   
“What?” Aubrey asks.   
“Yeah, during the tour at Oscorp, the spider that was in that glass tank bit me, and now I can like do things that spiders do,” Beca whispers.   
“What’s this for then?” Aubrey gestures towards the drawing.   
“Beca is going to use her spider abilities for the better of the community and become a hero,” Jesse whispers.   
“And this is the design of the suit I came up with,” Beca says.   
“I like it,” Chloe says with a smile.   
“Thanks.” Beca blushes.   
“And I’m assuming this is what you want to be called?” Jesse says, pointing to the letters spread out above the drawing.   
“Yeah, I feel like it fits,” Beca says.   
“Spider-Girl, that’s kind of…basic, don’t you think?” Aubrey says with a shrug.   
Beca shoots Aubrey a glare, “No I don’t think it’s basic.”  
“So, can you make this happen?” Beca asks pointing to the drawing.   
Jesse looks down at the drawing and then back up at Beca, “Yeah, I can do it!”  
“Yes,” Beca and Jesse high-five.   
“Operation, Spider-Girl is in motion,” Jesse exclaims quietly.   
***  
Beca was making her way out of the school, when she feels the tingling in the back of her head, quickly moving her head to the side, watching a basketball whiz past her head.   
“Hey there, Mitchell.” Oh, how lovely, the mighty,   
“Bumper,” Beca says, “How can I be of assistance?”  
“I want you to fight me,” Bumper says with a smile.   
“I’m not going to do that, I have more important things to do,” Beca says turning to walk away.   
“You’re just scared to lose,” Bumper taunts.   
“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Beca says walking away.   
“Get back here and fight me!” Bumper exclaims. Beca ignores Bumper and continues to walk away.  
Beca can feel the tingling in the back of her head again, and turns around, just missing Bumper’s fist.   
“C’mon Mitchell,” Bumper spits, “Don’t be such a little bitch!” Bumper swings at Beca who takes a step to the side.   
“Look! Bumper and Mitchell are fighting!” Someone exclaims, and soon enough, there’s a crowd around Beca and Bumper.   
Bumper throws punches at Beca, while the tiny brunette dodges them. “C’mon Mitchell, fight back!” someone from the crowd calls out.   
“Yeah Mitchell, try to hit me!”  
“I’m not going to do that,” Beca says.   
“Why? You scared?” Bumper taunts.   
Beca laughs, “Who could be scared of you? You’re like a giant teddy bear.” And the crowd laughs.   
“That’s it,” Bumper says charging Beca, who just side steps out of the way. Bumper turns around.   
“Beca!” And the tiny brunette turns around, coming face to face with her girlfriend. Ah, girlfriend, that’s a nice thing to hear, even if it was in my head.   
Beca didn’t feel the tingling in the back of her head as she was too busy drooling over her girlfriend, not noticing that Bumper was charging her again.   
And the tiny brunette falls to the ground, scrapping her knees on the concrete, as her jeans have holes at the knees. Beca quickly gets up, and turns to Bumper.   
Bumper notices the angry look making its way onto the brunette’s face, “you mad, Mitchell,” he laughs.   
Beca pulls her arm back, making a fist, and launching it at Bumper, sending him to the ground landing on his ass.   
Bumper looks up at Beca in shock, as does the crowd around them. “Damn Mitchell, you really ARE a freak,” someone shouts from the crowd. And Beca turns and pushes past the crowd, running away, as it’s what she does best.   
“Beca! Beca, wait up!” Beca hears Chloe shout. But Beca doesn’t –can’t- stop; she keeps running, trying to get as far away as possible.   
***  
Beca finds herself running into the city, not knowing how long it’s been since she ran from school. The tiny brunette slows to a walk, and works on steadying her breath as she pulls her phone out of her pocket. She notices texts from Chloe and Jesse.   
Beautiful Redhead [02:25 PM]: Beca, come back please  
Beautiful Redhead [02:49 PM]: Please Beca, I’m worried  
Beautiful Redhead [03:27 PM]: Beca, it’s been about an hour since you ran, please come back, I’m worried.  
Beautiful Redhead [04:36 PM]: Text me back when you see this, I’m worried. Please Beca.   
Jesse [04:07 PM]: Bec, we are all worried, please let us know you are okay.   
Beca decides that she should let them know that she’s fine.   
Beca [04:58 PM]: Hey Chloe, I’m fine  
Beca [04:58 PM]: Hey Jesse, I’m fine  
Beca walks into an alleyway and leans against the brick wall, pocketing her phone. She looks up, the brick wall in her gaze, and she gets an idea. She quickly looks around, and puts her hands to the wall, one higher than the other, and she starts climbing up the brick wall, slowly making her way to the top.   
She gets to the top of the brick wall, and climbs over it, landing on top of the building. She looks out over the city, smiling at how beautiful it is. Beca is pulled out of her daze when her phone starts ringing. She grabs it from her pocket and answers it without looking at the caller ID.   
“Hello.”  
“Beca!” Chloe exclaims, “I’ve been so worried about you. Where are you?”  
“I’m in the city,” Beca looks around.   
“What are you doing all the way over there?” Chloe asks.   
“Let’s just say I ran for a long time,” Beca shrugs.   
“Jesse, she’s in the city,” Chloe’s voice is muffled.   
Beca can hear a faint voice, assuming its Jesse.   
“Beca, we are coming to get you, where in the city are you?” Chloe asks.   
“Don’t worry about coming to get me I’m on my way home.”  
“We are at my house,” Chloe sighs, “Be safe, baby.” Beca blushes at the pet name.  
“I will, I’ll see you soon,” and Beca hangs up, putting her phone in her pocket, before making her way down the building to start making her way home.   
***  
Beca walks up to Chloe’s front door and knocks. The door slowly opens and Mr. Beale is revealed.   
“Uh, hello.” Beca says with a small smile.   
“Hello, Beca, right?” Mr. Beale asks.   
“Yes sir,” Beca says with a small nod.   
“Sorry about the other night and how I acted.”  
Beca smiles, “it’s okay.”  
“Well, Chloe and Jesse are upstairs,” Mr. Beale says, moving aside to let Beca in.   
“Thanks,” Beca says before making her way upstairs.   
Beca looks around at the many doors, not knowing which one is Chloe’s. “Chloe?” Beca calls. Beca can hear feet shuffling, and a door being swung open, and then Beca is slammed into a hug, hugging back.   
“I was so worried,” Chloe’s voice is muffled by Beca’s shirt.   
“I’m fine. Everything is okay,” Beca pats Chloe’s back, pulling her closer.   
“Guys,” Jesse calls, and they pull apart and make their way into Chloe’s room.   
“Beca,” Jesse says making his way to his backpack, “Before Chloe called me telling me she didn’t know where you were, I managed to go home and finish something,” and Jesse pulls out a blue and red suit. Not just any red and blue suit, but the red and blue suit that the tiny brunette designed.   
Jesse unfolds it, and holds it up for Beca to see. “Holy shit,” Beca looks at the suit. Chloe looks from the suit over to Beca, smiling at the look on the tiny brunette’s face.   
Jesse tosses it at Beca, “Try it on.”  
“The bathroom is just across the hall,” Chloe says, with a smile.   
Beca walks across the hall and into the bathroom, discarding her current clothes and replacing them with the suit. Beca looks in the mirror and smiles. There’s just one thing missing.  
Beca walks back into Chloe’s room, “Where’s the mask?” Jesse turns to his backpack, and flings something at Beca, who catches it. Beca smiles, and puts the mask on, completing the suit.   
“How do I look?” Beca asks, putting her hands out to the side.   
“Hot,” Chloe says, and Beca blushes.   
“You look great,” Jesse says.   
“Alright, I’m going to go change back,” Beca says walking to the bathroom. She quickly changes back into her other clothes and walks back into Chloe’s room. Beca puts the suit in her backpack and smiles at Jesse.   
“Operation Spider-Girl is one step closer to completion!” Jesse exclaims quietly, throwing a fist into the air.


	8. Chapter Eight

Beca, Chloe and Jesse are all sitting in Jesse’s room; Beca hanging from the ceiling, Chloe sitting on the bed, and Jesse sitting at his desk. Jesse was working on hacking the police radio, so Beca can help clear the street of crimes.  
“I got it!” Jesse exclaims, and Beca hops down from the ceiling and leans over Jesse’s shoulder.  
“Nice!” Beca says with a pat to Jesse’s shoulder. “I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Beca says, shaking her hands, nervously.  
“We are now, another step closer to finishing operation Spider-Girl, now we need you to get noticed,” Jesse says. “And you should keep this,” Jesse hands the radio to Beca, “That way you can know whenever there is a crime that needs a little help from Spider-Girl.”  
Beca grabs the radio, “Thanks.”  
“There is a convenience store robbery on 32nd. Gunshots were heard, I repeat, gunshots were heard, moving towards the gunshots now, backup may be needed, over.”  
Beca looks at the radio in her hand, and then looks up at Jesse.  
“That’s your que Beca!” Jesse exclaims, “It’s time for Spider-Girl to be noticed.”  
“This sounds kind of dangerous maybe you should wait until the next one” the redhead states.  
Beca turns to look at her girlfriend, “I’ll be safe, I promise.” Beca says, “I’ll come right back when It’s over,” Beca smiles, walking towards her girlfriend.  
“Promise?” Chloe asks as Beca puts her hands on the redhead’s waist.  
“I promise,” Beca says giving Chloe a peck on the cheek, before pulling away and going to her backpack to grab her Spider Suit, and quickly changing in the bathroom.  
“Alright, I’m going to go through your window,” Beca says walking back into Jesse’s room, and stuffing her clothes into her backpack.  
“Okay, be safe,” Jesse says.  
“I will,” Beca says with a smile before putting her mask on and going out through the window.  
***  
Beca swings through the city, quickly making her way to 32nd, seeing police sirens in the distance.  
Beca lands next to one of the cop cars, looking at the convenience store in front of her. The cops are inside, talking to the man that works there.  
“He had a gun, and he just pointed it at me, and when I didn’t give him the money, he pointed his gun at the ceiling and pulled the trigger, and that’s when I gave him the money. He ran that way,” the man points to the right, and that’s where Beca heads.  
“Everyone out of the way!” someone yells. Beca looks down, as she swings from the buildings, seeing a man holding a gun up in the air as he runs. Beca falls to the ground, and runs after the man, following him as he runs across the street.  
“You, give me your car,” the man yells, pointing his gun at someone. Beca looks up to see Uncle Ben on the other end of the gun.  
“Give me the keys, now!” the man yells, putting his finger over the trigger of the gun. Beca webs the man’s gun and pulls it towards her and the man turns around.  
“Give that back,” the man says, anger lacing his voice.  
Beca looks at the gun, “Oh this,” Beca looks up at the man. “I guess you’ll just have to come and get it.” Beca says taking the ammunition out of the gun and webbing it to the top of the closest lamppost.  
The man charges Beca, and the tiny brunette just simply steps to the side. Before the man has the chance to turn around, Beca quickly comes up behind the man and puts him in a headlock.  
“Now, you are going to apologize to this gentleman over here, and then me and you are going to have a nice chat with the cops,” Beca says dragging the man over to Uncle Ben.  
“You must be crazy if you think I’m going to apologize,” the man says when he reaches Uncle Ben. Beca tightens the headlock.  
“I called the cops,” Uncle Ben says, “They should be here soon.”  
***  
Soon the cops show up and they take the man from Beca, putting him in the back of a cop car, before driving away.  
“Thanks.” Beca turns around, coming face to face with Uncle Ben.  
“No problem,” Beca says with a smile, although Uncle Ben can’t see it.  
“We need more people like you,” Uncle Ben smiles, “What’s your name?”  
“Spider-Girl,” Beca says, “Stay safe,” and she swings away.  
***  
Beca arrives back at Jesse’s house, and climbs through the window and into his room. The tiny brunette looks around Jesse’s room. She sees Chloe asleep on Jesse’s bed and sees Jesse sitting at his computer with headphones in.  
The tiny brunette takes her mask off and throws it at Jesse, who jumps in surprise. He turns towards Beca and takes his headphones off.  
“Hey, how did it go?” Jesse asks walking over to Beca, and Beca tells Jesse what happened.  
“Wow, so you saved your uncle,” Jesse says.  
“Yeah,” The tiny brunette looks over at Chloe, “how long has she been out?”  
“An hour, she fell asleep right after you left,” Jesse says.  
“Want me to wake her and take her home?” Beca asks.  
“Nah, you guys can stay over, I’ll take the floor.”  
“Are you sure?” Beca asks.  
“Yeah, you want some sweats and a shirt?” Jesse asks walking over to his closet.  
“That’d be great, thanks,” Jesse tosses her a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, “I’m going to go change.”  
Beca walks back into Jesse’s room, and climbs into the bed immediately shutting her eyes.  
***  
Beca wakes up in the morning, feeling the bed move. She lifts her head and turns to see Chloe sitting up. Beca groans, putting her head back on the pillow.  
“Sorry,” Chloe says brushing her hand over Beca’s cheek, “I didn’t mean to wake you up, Jesse just came up and told me he made breakfast,” Chloe laughs when Beca groans, “He told me not to wake you, but it looks like I did.”  
“I’m going back to sleep,” Beca groans.  
“Alright, you’re lucky we don’t have school today,” Chloe laughs before making her way downstairs.  
***  
Beca makes her way downstairs, walking towards the voices. “There she is,” Jesse says with a smile.  
“We left you some of Jesse’s waffles, if you’re hungry,” Chloe says with a smile.  
“Thanks,” Beca says sitting down next to Chloe, and grabbing the plate with waffles.  
“Sleep well?” Jesse asks.  
“Yup,” Beca takes a bit of her waffle.  
“Jesse told me about last night,” Chloe says, “You didn’t get hurt or anything, did you?”  
“No, I’m all good,” Beca says.  
Beca finishes her waffles, and the trio goes back to Jesse’s room. Beca grabs her phone from her backpack and notices missed calls from her uncle.  
“Hey Bec, Its Uncle Ben, just wanted to know when you’re coming home. Also, we are having Mr. Osborn and his kid coming over for dinner tonight, come home when you get this message.”  
“Everything alright?” Jesse asks seeing the look on his best friend’s face.  
“The Osborn’s are coming over for dinner tonight,” Beca says, before checking the time, to see its half past twelve. “And I have to go home, my Uncle told me to come home when I got his message,” Beca says standing up and grabbing her backpack.  
“Want me to walk you home?” Beca turns towards Chloe.  
“Sure!” the redhead jumps off the bed and grabs her backpack. “Thanks Jesse!” Chloe turns towards Jesse.  
“No problem,” he says.  
“Yeah thanks man,” Beca says, “I’ll wash these and get them back to you soon.”  
“Keep em’, they don’t really fit me anyways,” Jesse grabs the radio, “Don’t forget this.”  
Beca grabs it and puts it in her backpack, “Thanks, I’ll see you later.”  
***  
Beca arrives at her house after walking Chloe home and walks into the kitchen.  
“There she is,” Uncle Ben says.  
“Hey,” Beca says with a smile, “So uh, why are we having dinner with the Osborn’s?” Beca asks.  
“Oh,” Uncle Ben’s tone changes, “You failed to tell us you two got into a fight,” Uncle Ben raises his eyebrows.  
Beca sighs, “It wasn’t really a fight, he started it and-“  
“-and you finished it,” Uncle Ben says. “But you two are going to apologize to each other.”  
“So we have to have dinner to do that?” Beca asks.  
“Beca,” Aunt May warns.  
The tiny brunette groans, “What time are they coming over?”  
“Half past three,” Aunt May answers.  
“Alright, I’m going upstairs to shower and relax until they get here.”  
***  
“Beca!” Uncle Ben calls and the tiny brunette groans as she gets up and makes her way downstairs.  
“You must be Beca,” Beca is greeted when she walks into the kitchen. She looks up to see a man, who must be Mr. Osborn.  
“Yes, that’s me,” Beca says.  
“I’m Mr. Osborn,” the man puts his hand out.  
Beca takes his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”  
“You too,” Mr. Osborn says.  
Beca looks at the table to see Tom sitting and decides to sit across from him. Tom looks up at Beca, and Beca can tell he’s just as mad about having to be here as she is.  
“So May,” Mr. Osborn says, “What did you make for us?”  
“I made chicken alfredo,” Aunt May says putting a big bowl down in the middle of the table.  
“It smells delicious!”  
The adults sit down, and everyone starts eating.  
***  
“So Beca, what do you have to say to Bumper?” Uncle Ben asks, as him and Aunt May start to clean up.  
Beca looks at Bumper, “I’m sorry.”  
“Bumper,” Mr. Osborn says.  
“I’m sorry, Beca.” The tall brunette says.  
“Thank you so much for dinner, we will have to do this again, but at our place,” Mr. Osborn says with a smile.  
Beca and Bumper groan.  
“That sounds like a fantastic idea,” Aunt May says with a smile.  
“Well, we should get going, thanks again,” and the Osborn’s make their way out of the house.  
“May, I forgot to tell you last night, but this man pointed a gun at me and told me to give him the car,” Uncle Ben pauses and Beca looks up at her Uncle.  
“And then all of a sudden, this person dressed in a suit, like not a dress suit, but some sort of costume, saved me,” Uncle Ben says, telling Aunt May the story.  
“I asked for a name and I got ‘Spider-Girl’”  
Beca smiles, Operation Spider-Girl is complete.


	9. Chapter Nine

Beca arrives at school Monday morning and makes her way to the lunch table. She sees Jesse already sitting at the table and smirks. She slowly walks up behind Jesse and puts her arms around his neck, grabbing him in a lose choke hold. Jesse’s hands go right to Beca’s arms and his chocolate brown eyes widen in fear.   
“Chill out Swanson, it’s just me,” Beca says letting Jesse go and taking her normal spot on the top of the table.   
“You scared the shit out of me!” Jesse glares at his best friend, getting a shrug from the tiny brunette.   
“Maybe you should get yourself some spider-like sense,” Beca teases.   
“Yeah, let me get right on that,” Jesse laughs. Beca sees Aubrey and Chloe approaching the table and smiles.   
“Hey Chloe,” the tiny brunette waves at her girlfriend, “And hello Aubrey.”   
“Hey babe,” Chloe says with a smile, “Hey Jesse,” Chloe directs her attention to the brunette sitting on the bench as she sits next to Beca on the top of the table.  
“Hello ladies,” Jesse says.   
“Hey Jesse,” Aubrey sits down next to Jesse, “Mitchell,” Aubrey says with a nod towards the tiny brunette.   
Beca wraps her arm around Chloe’s shoulders and smiles at her, “You look beautiful today.”  
“Are you saying I don’t look beautiful every other day?” Chloe teases.   
“W..what? N…no, I was just sayin-“  
“-Relax,” Chloe laughs, “You’re so easy, Mitchell,” Chloe says with a peck to Beca’s cheek, “You look beautiful too, by the way.”  
“Thanks,” Beca blushes, “I can’t wait to tak-“  
“-What do we have here?” Beca looks up see Bumper.   
“What do you want?” Beca asks.   
“Just wanted to see how my favorite person is doing,” Beca scoffs, “Are you two like a thing?”  
“Why’s that matter?” Beca spits.  
“Well, for starters,” Bumper starts, “Why would anyone date you?” Bumper asks and Beca’s blood starts to boil, “And why would anyone date the school slut?” he points to Chloe and Beca jumps up, giving the tall boy a small shove.   
“You can talk about me all you want, but don’t talk about her like that or at all,” Beca threatens.   
“Or what?” Bumper taunts.   
“Beca,” Chloe warns, grabbing the tiny brunette’s shoulder, which results with Beca brushing Chloe off.   
“Or this,” and Beca’s fist connects with Bumper’s face.  
“Talk about Chloe again, and it will be more than a punch you get,” Beca warns, turning towards Jesse, Aubrey and Chloe, seeing disappointed looks.   
Beca sighs, “I’m going to class,” and the tiny brunette walks off.   
***  
Chloe and Jesse walk into their first class of the day and see Beca slouched in her chair, the hood of her jacket pulled over her head. Chloe and Jesse exchange a glance before taking their seats.   
“Hey Beca,” Jesse whispers, trying to get his best friend’s attention, but Beca doesn’t budge and she keeps her focus on the front of the classroom.   
“C’mon Beca,” Jesse whispers, trying again.   
“Beca,” Jesse says a little louder.   
“Mr. Swanson,” the teacher warns as she turns to look at Jesse, “You and Miss Mitchell can have a conversation later.”   
Out of the corner of her eyes, Beca sees Chloe turn around to look at her, but doesn’t acknowledge the redhead.   
***  
Beca, Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey are sitting at the lunch table in their usual spots; Beca on the top of the table, Chloe sitting on the bench next to Beca’s feet, and Jesse and Aubrey sitting next to each other.   
Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey are talking, while Beca looks around the quad, barely paying attention to their conversation.   
“How about you Beca, are you up for it?” Beca looks at Jesse and shrugs.   
“C’mon Bec, don’t be like that,” Chloe says putting her hand on her girlfriend’s knee. The tiny brunette moves from Chloe’s touch and looks back to the quad.   
“We get that you’re mad, but c’mon,” Jesse says, but Beca still ignores him.   
All of a sudden, Aubrey is in front of Beca, and the blonde grabs the collar of Beca’s shirt pulling the tiny brunette forward.   
“Bree!” Chloe exclaims.   
“Mitchell,” Aubrey warns, “You need to get your shit together, we get that you’re mad, bu-“  
“Mad!” Beca exclaims, and Aubrey lets go of Beca’s shirt. “You’re right, I am mad,” Beca says, “I was trying to protect my girlfriend, and the three of you,” Beca gestures to them, “Looked disappointed that I did that.”  
“We were disappointed because not everything has to be a fight,” Jesse says.   
“Bumper is always looking for a fight, it’s not my fault,” Beca frowns.   
“I was disappointed,” Chloe says, “But I’m happy that you stood up for me like that,” Chloe smiles at Beca.   
The tiny brunette looks up at Chloe and smiles.  
“So, are we good now?” Chloe asks grabbing Beca’s hand.   
“Yeah, we are,” Beca squeezes Chloe’s hand and smiles.   
***  
“So, I was thinking,” Beca says standing from her bed, “Maybe I could take you on that first date this weekend,” Beca looks up at Chloe.   
Chloe sits up, “I would love that,” the redhead smiles, “What do you have in mind?”  
“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Beca smiles.   
“You don’t have a clue what we are going to do, do you?” Chloe asks with her eyebrows raised.   
“Nope, not a clue,” Beca smiles, “But don’t worry, I’ll have something planned.”  
“Do you want me to plan it?” Chloe asks, “I don’t mind.”  
“No, I asked you, so I’ll make the plans,” Beca smirks.   
“Alright, I’ll leave that to you,” Chloe smiles and grabs Beca’s hand, linking their fingers together.   
“Good, because it is goi-“  
“Unit 5, come in! We have a car chase. We are following the car and are currently on 25th, backup is needed, I repeat, backup is needed! Over.”  
Beca looks at her radio and sighs, “Looks like I have to go,” Beca walks to her closet and grabs her Spider Suit, and quickly makes her way to the bathroom to change.   
“Beca! I need your help,” Uncle Ben calls just as Beca walks into her room and puts her mask on. Beca looks to Chloe, who is looking at her.   
“Just go, I’ll tell him you went to pick something up from Jesse’s,” Chloe says walking up to hug Beca, “Be careful.”  
“I will be, see you later,” And Beca jumps out of her window, and makes her way to 25th.  
***  
Beca watches as a blue corvette and four cop cars speed down the road, and quickly swings after them, quickly catching up to the blue corvette.   
The tiny brunette drops down on the top of the car and almost immediately a gun is fired and bullets are sent through the roof of the car, and that’s when Beca hears a scream.   
“A hostage,” Beca whispers.   
Beca jumps onto the back part of the car, and smashes the back window. Beca webs the gun that the man in the backseat is holding, and pulls it towards her, before webbing it to a lamppost.   
Beca turns back to the man sitting in the back seat and webs his face, distracting him. “Give me your hand!” Beca yells, as she puts her hand out. The hostage looks back and attaches her hand to Beca’s.  
Beca pulls the hostage up and out of the car before jumping onto the sidewalk. “Are you okay?” Beca asks.   
“Y..yeah, thanks for saving me,” the lady smiles. “Who are you?”   
Beca smiles, “I’m Spider-Girl.”  
“Thanks again fo-“  
“-Put your hand up, and get on your knees!” Beca turns around to see two cops pointing their guns at her.   
“Me?” Beca asks confused, “I saved her!”  
“Get on the ground!”   
“What are you doing, she saved me,” the lady says walking up to the cops. The lady distracts the cops and Beca uses this to get away.


	10. Chapter Ten

Beca climbs through her window and takes her mask off with a sigh.   
“Hey!” Beca looks over at Chloe.   
“Hey,” Beca goes into the bathroom to change back into her skinny jeans and flannel.   
“Did everything go alright?” the redhead asks when Beca walks back into her room.   
“Yeah, except after I saved the hostage, the cops told me to put my hands in the air and get on the ground,” Beca sighs, “They think I’m the enemy, I only got away because the hostage got into an argument with the cops,” Beca sits on her bed next to Chloe.   
“Everything is going to be okay,” Chloe says with a smile.   
“I sure hope so,” Beca smiles back at her girlfriend.   
A knock at Beca’s bedroom door grabs the tiny brunette’s attention. The door opens and Uncle Ben walks in, “Hey Bec.”   
“Hey,” Beca says, “What’s up?”  
“I need help in the basement for a minute,” Uncle Ben says before walking away.   
Beca turns to Chloe, “I’ll be right back,” and Beca makes her way to the basement.   
“What do ya’ need help with?” Beca asks walking up to her uncle.   
“I need to talk to you.”  
“That couldn’t wait until later?” Beca asks annoyed, “I have a friend over.”   
“That’s exactly what I want to talk to you about,” Uncle Ben says with a sigh.   
“What?” Beca asks.   
“You’ve been acting different Bec,” Uncle Ben pauses, “I don’t know what it is, but you’ve gotten into at least one fight, you always talk back, and you’ve changed a lot.”  
“People change,” Beca says.   
“People change over time Bec! Not in a few days,” Uncle Ben exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.   
“I don’t know what you want me to say!” Beca exclaims, “I’m graduating soon and going to college in the city, so you won’t have to deal with me anymore.”  
“That’s not what I’m saying Bec, I just don’t know what happened to the girl I used to know,” Uncle Ben says with a hint of disappointment.   
“Stop acting like you’re my father,” Beca raises her voice.   
“I’m just trying to look out for y-“  
“-I don’t need you to, I’m an adult, I can take care of myself,” Beca says.   
“Alright,” Uncle Ben nods his head slightly, “Maybe you should take Chloe home.”  
The tiny brunette looks up at her uncle, “What?”  
“I said you shou-“  
“-I heard you, but why?”  
“Just take her home,” and Uncle Ben leaves the basement.   
Beca walks over to the wall and kicks it, before making her way out of the basement and up to her room.   
“Hey, uhm,” Beca looks at Chloe, “My uncle said I should take you home.”  
“Is everything okay?” The redhead asks getting off of Beca’s bed.   
“Just got into a little argument with my Uncle,” Beca says with a reassuring smile.   
Chloe grabs her backpack and slings it over her shoulders, “Alright.”  
***  
“I’m sorry you weren’t able to stay for dinner, I wish my Uncle would’ve waited until after dinner to talk to me,” Beca says stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans.   
“It’s okay,” the redhead smiles at Beca, “Plus, we can have dinner together anytime.”  
“Yeah, that’s true,” Beca smiles, “Well, I should probably get home so I can eat, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Beca turns to leave.   
“Wait,” Beca stops and looks over her shoulder, “You can stay and eat with my family, if you want,” Chloe suggests with a smile.   
“Sure, let me just let my Aunt and Uncle know,” Beca says pulling her phone out, and dialing her Uncle’s number, and letting him know that she’s eating dinner with Chloe and her family.   
Chloe invites Beca into her house and leads her to the kitchen, where the redhead’s parents are making dinner.   
“Hey mom, hey dad!” Chloe greets.   
The redhead’s mom turns around, “Hey Chloe,” and her eye’s meet Beca’s.   
“Mom, this is Beca,” Chloe’s dad turns around at the mention of Beca’s name, “I hope it’s okay that she’s eating with us?” Chloe asks.   
“Of course it is!” her mom explains, “I’m Katherine!”  
“Nice to meet you,” Beca smiles at the older Beale.   
“You too!” she smiles at Beca, “Well, dinner will be ready in about five minutes, do you mind running upstairs to get your brother?”   
“Nope, I’ll be right back,” and Chloe runs upstairs.   
“Nice to see you again, Mr. Beale,” Beca says with a smile.   
Mr. Beale nods, “You too, Beca.”  
“Finally! I’m starrrving,” a voice comes from behind Beca, who turns around. Beca sees a boy that looks exactly like Chloe.   
“Oh, hi!” The boy exclaims.  
“Hi,” Beca smiles, “I’m Beca.”  
“Well hi Beca,” the boy pauses, “I’m Calvin!”  
“Nice to meet you,” the tiny brunette says.   
“You too!” Calvin says before sitting at the table.   
Chloe walks back into the kitchen and smiles at Beca, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her towards the table, and the two sit down next to each other.   
“So, Mr. and Mrs. Beale, what do you two do?” Beca asks before forking some chicken into her mouth.   
“I’m a doctor,” Mrs. Beale responds with a smile.   
“I’m part of the NYPD,” Mr. Beale responds, and Beca gulps, the NYPD are after her for some reason.   
“That’s cool, thanks for your service,” Beca smiles, getting a nod from Mr. Beale in return.   
“What do you plan on doing once you graduate, Beca?” Mrs. Beale asks.   
“Uh, I was planning on moving out to LA, but now I’m thinking of staying here. I’ve been thinking about moving into the city,” Beca replies.   
“What’s change your mind about moving to LA?”  
Beca shrugs, “Things change, and become difficult.”  
“You can say that again,” Mrs. Beale laughs.   
“So, what grade are you in Calvin?” Beca asks, trying to get the attention off of her.   
“Eighth grade, I can’t wait to go to high school!” he exclaims.   
“Trust me, it isn’t as fun as it seems,” Chloe says, and Beca laughs.   
“That is very t-“  
Beca is interrupted by a phone going off and watches as Mr. Beale gets up and walks away from the table.   
“I’ve got to go,” Mr. Beale says walking back to the table, “There’s an emergency at Oscorp,” he walks over to each of his family members, giving them a kiss on the cheek before leaving.   
“I should probably go too,” Beca says, “My Aunt and Uncle probably want me home, plus it’s a school night,” Beca says with a smile as she stands up.   
“Thanks for having me, it was very delicious,” Beca says.   
“Thanks for staying; you’ll have to come with your Aunt and Uncle next time.” Mrs. Beale says, “Chloe, why don’t you walk her home.”  
“She doesn’t have to walk me home, I’m fine,” Beca smiles.   
“Are you sure?” Beca nods, “At least walk her to the door,” Mrs. Beale says looking at her daughter and Chloe smiles and stands from the table.   
“Nice to meet you Mrs. Beale, you as well Calvin,” Beca says before following Chloe to the front door.   
“Thanks for having me over,” Beca smiles as she looks at her girlfriend.   
“No problem,” Chloe smiles, “Be careful,” Chloe hugs the tiny brunette.   
“I will be,” Beca pulls away from the redhead, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Beca smiles before pecking Chloe on the cheek.   
“Bye,” Chloe says as Beca walks off.   
***  
Beca looks around the Oscorp building, looking out for cops. She had managed to get into the building, but barely did it without a few cops spotting her. Beca can hear a warning of some sort going off, and walks towards the red flashing light.   
The tiny brunette stops in front of a door –the light and the warning noise is coming from behind it. Beca slowly pushes the door open and walks in, looking at her surroundings. She looks at the ground, seeing a bunch of shattered glass.   
Beca kneels down next to the glass, and furrows her eyebrow in confusion. The tiny brunette stands up and walks around the area. What is Oscorp Doing?  
“What the hell is this st-“ Beca’s cut off by gunshots.   
“Oh god,” Beca whispers to herself as she runs towards the gunshots.  
She watches as cops shoot at a person in a metal suit. “What the hell?” Beca whispers to herself.   
“BACKUP, WE NEED BACKUP NOW!” one of the cops screams into his walkie-talkie as the person in the metal suit starts throwing things at them.   
Beca watches as blades pop out of the spherical objects that were thrown by the person in the metal suit. Beca quickly attaches her webs to as many as she can and pulls them towards her.   
“What the hell?” All the cops turn around and look at the person in a suit, “It’s the human spider!”  
“I prefer Spider-Girl,” Beca says, “No get out of here,” Beca says looking at the cops, and out of the corner of her eyes, she spots Mr. Beale.   
“I can handle it from here. Go before you get hurt!” Beca yells, “You need to go, your bullets aren’t doing any damage.”  
“And your webs will do damage?” Beca looks at Mr. Beale, “Sir, I appreciate your service, but you need to go,” Beca looks up to see the mystery person is gone, “Ah shit!”  
The cops turn around and most of them start talking into their walkie-talkies.  
Mr. Beale turns to look at Beca, “This is your fault! You distracted us and helped him escape!”   
“I wasn’t helping him; I was trying to get you guys to safety!” Beca exclaims.   
“Come in, we just saw a human shaped figure on a hover-board of some sort flying from the room of Oscorp. Our villain has escaped, I repeat, out villain has escaped.”   
“Great! Now this man is out on the streets, and who knows what he can do!” Mr. Beale yells, “And this is your entire fault Spider-Girl!”   
“I was only trying to help.”  
“Spider-Girl put your hands up and get on your knees!”   
“I’m sorry, I can’t do that,” Beca responds as she looks for an escape route.   
Mr. Beale pulls his gun out of his holster and points it at Beca, “Put your hands up and get on your knees! I will not tell you again!”   
“Sorry, I gotta blast,” and Beca turns and runs in the direction that she came from.   
***  
Beca makes it to the roof of Oscorp and runs towards the edge, hearing a door slam open behind her. She looks over her shoulder and sees Mr. Beale running after her.   
It all happens in slow-motion.   
Beca jumps off of the building just as she hears a gunshot. Just as her web attaches to the closest building, the bullet hits Beca in the shoulder, causing her to lose grip on the web. The tiny brunette quickly webs the closest building with her other hand and swings away as quickly as possible.   
***  
Beca crawls through her window and quickly makes her way to the bathroom and pulls enough of her Spider-Suit off to see her wound –the top half of her Spider-Suit dangles around her hips.   
Beca looks at her wound in the mirror and sees blood spilling out of it.   
What do I do? Oh gosh. Should I call Chloe? How about Jesse? Shit, this hurts like hell. I need to stop the bleeding, but I don’t know how.   
Beca quickly pulls her Spider-Suit back on and walks to her room, quickly stripping her Spider-Suit off and changing into skinny jeans and a dark colored hoodie, so the blood isn’t noticeable.   
The tiny brunette quickly pulls her phone out clicks the contact name, putting the phone up to her ear.


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Beca?”   
“Posen, thank god,” Beca pauses, “I need help, can I come over?”   
“Beca, it’s like half past ten and it’s a school night,” Aubrey sighs, “Can it wait until tomorrow?”  
“This definitely cannot wait until tomorrow,” Beca says, “Please.”  
Aubrey can hear the desperation in Beca’s voice, “Okay, I’ll text you my address,” Aubrey pauses, “I’ll wait outside for you,” and the line goes dead.   
Beca’s phone vibrates, indicating she got a text, and it’s from Aubrey, giving the tiny brunette her address.   
***  
"Thank you so much,” Beca says once she walks up to Aubrey.   
“Yeah, let’s go,” the blonde leads Beca upstairs and into her room, “What’s the problem?”  
Beca pulls her hoodie off and shows Aubrey her shoulder.   
“O-M-ACA-G!” Aubrey exclaims, “What the hell happened?” and Beca explains what happened.  
“We have to call Chloe, she’ll know what to do,” The blonde says reaching for her phone.   
“No! We cannot call Chloe,” The tiny brunette says.   
“Why not? I don’t know how to help you,” Aubrey states.   
“We just can’t, okay?”  
“Okay, okay,” Aubrey walks over to Beca, “I’m going to see if the bullet went all the way through,” Aubrey says as she looks at Beca’s shoulder.   
“I’m pretty sure it did,” Beca clenches her jaw as Aubrey touches her wound.   
“I can’t tell,” the blonde says, “Maybe we should go to the hospital.”  
“No! No hospital and no Chloe. I’m going to go check this out in the mirror, try and see if I can see if the bullet went all the way through, “ Beca says.   
“Bathroom is the first door to the left,” Aubrey says as the tiny brunette walks out of her room.   
Aubrey picks up her phone and dials Chloe’s number, “C’mon Chloe, pick up,” Aubrey whispers.   
“Aubrey?” Chloe’s voice is raspy.  
“Chloe, I need you to come over to my house, like now!” Aubrey rushes out.   
“Aubrey, what’s going on?” The redhead questions as she sits up in bed.   
“Beca came over to my house, but I need your help, I’ll tell you when you come over. Please hurry,” and Aubrey hangs up.   
***  
“I’ll be right back,” Aubrey says as she puts her phone on her nightstand.   
“Alright,” The tiny brunette says. Beca is currently lying on the floor –on her stomach- in Aubrey’s room, as she and Aubrey try and figure out what to do.   
Beca hears whispering in the hallway, Hm one of Aubrey’s parents must have woken up, Beca thinks.   
Aubrey’s bedroom door opens up, “Beca! Are you okay? Bree told me everything!” Beca looks over her shoulder to see her girlfriend.   
The tiny brunette glares at Aubrey, she specifically told her not to call Chloe.   
“I’ll be fine,” Beca says looking at Chloe, “It hurts like a bitch though.”  
“Well, you did get shot,” Chloe says kneeling down next to the tiny brunette, inspecting the wound.   
Beca winces as Chloe touches the wound, “Sorry,” Chloe says.   
“Its fine,” Beca clenches her jaw.   
“The bullet went all the way through, so we’ll just have to stitch it up,” Chloe says, “And you happen to be in luck because I know how to stitch a wound.”  
Beca looks up at Chloe, “Are you sure you can do it?”   
“Yeah, it won’t be perfect, but it’ll be as good as it can get without going to the hospital,” Chloe says with a smile before turning to Aubrey, “Do you have a needle string, and some peroxide?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be right back,” Aubrey leaves to get the supplies.   
“Why didn’t you want me to know?” Chloe asks once Aubrey leaves.   
Beca turns to look at her girlfriend, “I didn’t want you to worry,” Beca says truthfully.   
“I would’ve found out anyways, and I would’ve worried then,” Chloe says sitting down next to Beca, “I’m sorry my dad did this,” the redhead runs her hands through Beca’s hair.   
“It’s okay. It’s not like he wanted to shoot Beca Mitchell, he wanted to shoot Spider-Girl,” Beca says.   
“I know, but I still feel bad.”  
“Don’t, I’m fine,” Beca gives Chloe a reassuring smile.   
***  
“Alright, are you ready?” Chloe asks as she holds the needle with string above Beca’s shoulder.   
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Beca mumbles.   
“Alright, here we go,” Chloe lowers the needle to her girlfriend’s shoulder, and pushes it through the skin.   
“Fucking shit!” Beca exclaims gripping the carpet.   
“Try and stay still,” Chloe says, pulling the needle through.   
“I can’t, no, stop! I can’t!” Beca winces.   
“You can do it, just stay calm,” Chloe says, pulling the needle through the skin again.   
“Fuck, it hurts! Fucking hell, god Damnit!”   
“I’m almost done, baby,” Chloe says.   
Chloe pulls the needle through the wound one last time and Beca groans in pain.   
“Alright, I’m done,” Chloe cuts the excess string and ties the end of the stitches together.   
“That hurt so fucking bad,” Beca whispers as she stands up, groaning at the tension she feels in her shoulder.  
“We should probably wrap that with gauze or something,” Chloe says.   
“We might have some, I can go get it,” Aubrey says.   
“No, I’m fine,” The tiny brunette says  
“Are you sure, it’ll only take a few seconds,” Chloe says.   
“Yeah, I’m sure, I should probably get home,” Beca says, “Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it,” Beca smiles at the blonde and redhead.   
“Alright, I should probably go too, it is a school night,” Chloe says as she follows Beca downstairs and out of the front door.   
***  
Beca and Chloe arrive at Chloe’s house –Beca offered to walk her girlfriend home.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Chloe asks with worry as she looks at Beca.   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Beca gives the redhead a reassuring smile.   
“Alright, don’t hesitate to text or call me if it starts to feel weird or if it starts to hurt,” Chloe smiles at Beca.   
“Will do, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Beca smiles before turning and making her way home.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Jesse! Thank god you answered!” Beca exclaims as she spins in her computer chair.   
“Is everything okay?” Jesse asks, worry in his tone.   
“No! I am freaking out about my date with Chloe!” The tiny brunette runs her free hand through her hair.   
“Jesus Beca! I thought something was actually wrong!” Jesse nearly screams through the phone.   
“Sorry,” Beca says, “But I’m picking her up in about three hours and I’m totally freaking out!”   
“Calm down, there is no reason to freak out,” Jesse says, “Ju-“  
“No reason to freak out!” Beca exclaims, “There is a very legit reason for me to be freaking out right now!”   
“Okay, alright,” Jesse says, “So you’re picking Chloe up in three hours?”   
“That’s what I said!” Beca exclaims, “Can I run the date through with you?”  
“Of course, go for it!”  
***  
Beca arrives in front of Chloe’s house- she’s wearing a blue and red flannel, black skinny jeans with a hole at the right knee, red converse and a black and red snapback that she’s wearing backwards- with a bouquet of white roses.   
Beca raises her fist to the Beale’s front door and slowly knocks. The door opens and reveals Mr. Beale.   
“Hello Mr. Beale,” Beca smiles.   
“So you’re the one taking my daughter on a date?” Mr. Beale asks with a raise of his eyebrows.   
“Yes sir.”  
“What are your plans?” Mr. Beale stares at Beca.   
“Uh, It’s kind of a secret and I uh, don’t want her to overhear it,” The tiny brunette says.   
“Alright, I respect that,” Mr. Beale says, “Why don’t you come on in and wait, I think Chloe is almost done getting ready,” Mr. Beale steps aside and Beca walks inside.   
“Chloe!” Mr. Beale calls as he closes the door.   
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” And the redhead quickly makes her way down the stairs –she’s wearing blue jeans, a pink top and grey 2 inch heels.   
“Hey,” she smiles when she sees Beca.   
“Hey,” Beca smiles, “Oh,” Beca holds out the white roses, “I got you these!”   
Chloe grabs the flowers, “You didn’t have to, but thank you,”  
“I’ll take those, I’m sure your mother will love,” Mr. Beale says with a smile, “Why don’t you two get going.”  
“Thank you,” Beca smiles at Mr. Beale.   
Beca and Chloe make their way over to the door, “Have her back by eleven!” Mr. Beale calls before Chloe pulls the front door shut behind her.   
“So, where are we going?” Chloe asks as she gets into the passenger’s seat of Beca’s car.   
“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Beca says as she starts the car.   
“Aw C’mon,” Chloe whines looking over at Beca.   
“Sorry, I know it’s like totally cliché, but it’s a surprise,” Beca says as she backs out of the driveway.   
***  
Beca and Chloe are currently sitting in a diner having just ordered their food.   
“Soooo,” Chloe trails off looking at Beca, “What are we doing after this?”   
“Beale, I already told you,” Beca smiles, “it’s a surprise.”  
“Buuuuuuuuuuuut I can’t wait,” the redhead whines.   
“Well you’re gonna have to,” Beca smirks.   
“Fine,” Chloe says, “So, Jesse called me earlier,” Chloe smiles.   
“Oh yeah?” Beca raises her eyebrows.   
“Mhm,” Chloe hums, “He said he had just gotten off the phone with you,” Chloe smirks, “He was just telling me how much you were freaking out about tonight.”  
“I was not freaking out!” Beca exclaims.   
Chloe laughs, “Jesse said otherwise.”   
***  
After the diner, Beca and Chloe arrived at an ice cream shop, “Hope you’re in the mood for ice cream.”  
“I love ice cream!” Chloe exclaims as she and Beca walk inside.   
“Then I’m glad I added this to our date,” Beca smiles.   
After Beca and Chloe got their ice cream, they found a table outside and sat down.   
“Okay,” Beca smiles, “What do you get from an Alaskan cow?”  
“Oh god,” Chloe says, “What?”  
“Ice cream,” Beca smiles and when Chloe doesn’t laugh, “You get it, because it’s cold in Alaska and c-“  
“I get it you dope,” Chloe laughs.   
Beca takes her spoon and leans across the table taking from of Chloe’s ice cream.  
“Hey!” Chloe watches as Beca puts the spoon in her mouth.   
“Sorry not sorry!” Beca exclaims.   
“I hate you,” Chloe says.   
“No you don’t,” the tiny brunette smirks at her girlfriend.   
***  
“Last stop,” Beca says getting out of the car.   
“The lake,” Chloe says looking at the water.   
“Yeah, I know it’s kind of lame, but the sun is setting, and I thought it would be a nice thing to watch, and yeah, I mean I don’t know if you are into that, we can go do something else if you want or I don’t know it’s up to you and just le-“  
Chloe puts her hand over Beca’s mouth, “Beca, I would love to watch the sun set.”  
“Really?”   
Chloe nods, “Yeah, we could literally just watch Netflix and I wouldn’t care because I’d be with you.”  
Beca blushes, “C’mon,” she grabs Chloe’s hand and drags the redhead to the edge of the lake, before taking her shoes and socks off and sticking her feet in the water.   
Chloe also takes her shoes off and sticks her feet in the water. The redhead puts her head on Beca’s shoulder and smiles.   
“Can I borrow you phone?”  
“Yeah, of course,” Chloe hands Beca her phone and watches as Beca places two phones by their shoes.   
“Knock, Knock,” Beca says.   
“Who’s there?” The redhead asks.   
“Ice cream!”   
“Ice cream who?” Chloe watches as Beca stands up and motions for her to stand up. Chloe stands up.   
“Ice cream if you throw me in the cold, cold water!” and before Chloe realizes, Beca is pushing her into the lake.   
“Beca!” Chloe screams as she falls into the lake. Chloe resurfaces and glares at Beca, “I cannot believe you just did that!”  
“Well believe it!” Beca smirks.   
“Alright, help me up,” Chloe says sticking her hand out for Beca to take.   
“Na uh, I’m not falling for that,” Beca smiles, and before she knows it, Chloe grabs her ankles and tugs her forward, pulling her into the water.   
“Chloe!” Beca exclaims as she resurfaces.   
“Payback is a bitch,” Chloe smirks.   
“Yeah, yeah,” Beca smiles turning towards the setting sun.   
“It’s beautiful,” Chloe smiles as they watch the sun set.   
“Yeah,” Beca turns towards Chloe, “But not as beautiful as you are.”  
Chloe blushes, “Thanks.”  
After the sun sets, Beca and Chloe make their way out of the lake and back to their shoes and their phones.   
“I didn’t actually plan for going in the water, so I don’t have any towels….” Beca trails off as she scratches the back of her neck, “But I have a sweatshirt in the back of my car,” Beca says as she opens the back of her car, grabbing the sweatshirt and handing it to Chloe.   
***  
Beca walk Chloe up to her front door and Chloe turns to look at her, “I’m going to ask my dad if you can stay the night,” Chloe smiles.   
“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Beca says.   
“He likes you, trust me,” Chloe smiles, “C’mon,” Chloe opens the door and Beca follows her girlfriend, closing the door behind them.   
“Hey dad,” Chloe calls.  
“In the kitchen!”  
Beca and Chloe walk into the kitchen, “Dad, can Beca stay the night?”  
Mr. Beale turns around, “What? No!”  
“Please!” Chloe begs.   
“Of course Beca can stay over,” Mrs. Beale walks into the kitchen.   
“Thanks mom! I’ll see you guys in the morning, C’mon Beca,” Chloe grabs Beca’s hand and leads her to her room.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“Your dad looked like he was about to kill me,” Beca says once she and Chloe changed –Chloe gave her some sweatpants and a shirt to change in to.   
“He’s just watching out for me,” Chloe says sitting down on her bed, gesturing for Beca to do the same.   
Beca sits down next to Chloe and lets out a relaxing sigh before turning towards the redhead, who happens to be looking at Beca.   
Beca swears she saw Chloe’s eyes shift down to her lips before focusing their attention back on Beca’s eyes.   
Beca leans forward and attaches her lips to Chloe’s, the redhead leaning into the kiss.   
Beca’s hands end up on Chloe’s waist and Chloe’s hands end up around Beca’s neck, pulling the tiny brunette impossibly closer.   
Beca’s hands trail up Chloe’s body, stopping just under the redhead’s breasts.  
Chloe senses Beca’s hesitation, “You can cop a feel,” Chloe says against Beca’s lips. Beca’s eyes flick open and meet Chloe’s, seeing that the redhead’s eyes darkened.   
Beca trails her eyes down to Chloe’s chest, seeing her hands just below the redhead’s breasts. Chloe grabs Beca’s hands, and gently holds them above her breasts before letting go. Beca licks her lips as she places her hands on her girlfriend’s breasts, giving them a little squeeze.   
“Mm Beca,” the redhead moans before quickly attaching her lips to Beca’s.   
Chloe’s hands maneuver from around Beca’s neck to just below Beca’s breasts, “Can I,” Chloe asks.   
“Yeah,” the tiny brunette nods quickly and Chloe puts her hands on Beca’s breasts.   
“Hey Chloe,” the redhead’s door swings open, and the two girls pull apart, both looking to see who just walked in.   
Beca’s eyes lock with Mr. Beale’s eyes and she gulps, “Maybe you should leave…” Mr. Beale trails off.   
Beca stands up, “Uh, sorry about that,” she looks back up at Mr. Beale, “I..uh, we,” Beca takes a deep breath, “Got a little carried away.”  
“A little carried away!” Mr. Beale exclaims, “Your hands were on my daughter’s breasts! “   
“Yeah, I uh….”   
“Get out,” Mr. Beale points towards Chloe’s bedroom door.   
“Dad,” Chloe says meeting her dad’s eyes. She sighs knowing she won’t win this one, “Okay, I’ll walk you out, Beca.”  
“No you won’t, she can see herself out,” Mr. Beale says.   
“Okay, well, I’ll uhm see you Monday,” Beca gives Chloe a small smile before making her way out of Chloe’s room and to the front door.   
Just as Beca was closing the door behind her, a hand stops it from closing all the way, causing her to turn around.   
“You need to stay away from Chloe,” Mr. Beale crosses his arms over his chest.   
“Sir, I understand that you’re mad, bu-“  
“Mad! You think I’m mad?” the man laughs sarcastically, “I’m not mad, Beca,” he spits her name out like its fire, “I’m infuriated, especially with the way you were touching my daughter!”  
“Sir, I want to tell you th-“  
“If I see you near Chloe ever again…” he warns slamming the front door closed, leaving Beca.   
“I’m in love with your daughter,” Beca whispers, before turning around and leaving.   
***  
Beca sits on a top of one of the highest buildings in New York, she’s been sitting there since she left Chloe’s and now it’s four in the morning.   
Chloe was blowing her phone up with a ton of text messages, telling the tiny brunette that her dad acted that way.   
But Beca can’t bring herself to reply, Mr. Beale’s words replaying in her head.   
If I see you near Chloe ever again….  
What would he do? Should I take that as a threat and report it to the police? No, he literally is part of the police. Oh god, what am I going to do? I’m in love with Chloe, I can’t stay away from her, she’s my life.   
Beca sighs and pulls her phone out of her pocket as she fells it vibrate again.   
Beautiful Girlfriend [12:48]: Hey, I’m sorry for the way my dad treated you :(   
Beautiful Girlfriend [1:02]: I’m going to assume you’re sleeping….  
Beautiful Girlfriend [1:24]: I’m not going to assume you’re sleeping because I see that you read my messages….are you mad at me?  
Beautiful Girlfriend [1:46]: C’mon Bec, please, I see you reading my messages  
Beautiful Girlfriend [2:14]: Okay, I’m going to go to sleep, talk to you tomorrow..  
Beautiful Girlfriend [4:37]: Bec, please I’m worried and I can’t fall asleep  
Beca looks down at her phone, pulling up Chloe’s contact and changing the redhead’s name in her phone.   
Beca [4:38]: I’m fine  
Chloe Beale [4:38]: Oh thank god, I was getting worried…are you okay?  
Beca [4:38]: I’m fine  
Chloe Beale [4:39]: Usually when someone says they’re fine, they aren’t….so what’s wrong?  
Beca [4:39]: I got to go  
Chloe Beale [4:39]: Beca Mitchell! Tell me what’s going on  
Beca [4:39]: It’s just something someone said, I’m fine  
Chloe Beale [4:40]: Obviously it’s bothering you, so no, you’re not fine. Please tell me Bec.   
Beca [4:40]: Your dad just said “if I ever see you with Chloe again….”  
Chloe [4:41]: Continue  
Beca [4:41]: What?  
Chloe [4:41]: “If I ever see you with Chloe again…” finish your sentence Bec  
Beca [4:41]: He didn’t say anything after that….  
Chloe [4:42]: Oh….  
Chloe [4:42]: Don’t listen to him Bec, I don’t care if he catches us near each other, there isn’t much he can do to keep us apart  
Beca [4:42]: Okay, it just kind of scared me a little bit  
Chloe [4:42]: Just don’t shut me out  
Beca [4:43]: Okay I won’t :)  
Beca [4:43]: But I actually got to go now  
Beca turns her phone off and puts it in her back pocket, before watching fire trucks race down the road.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Beca quickly webs down from the building and runs after the firetruck –This is a bad time to not have her Spider Suit.   
The firetrucks stop and pull up next to a burning building, Beca following closely behind. Beca watches as the firemen rush out of the truck and quickly hook up the hose to the fire hydrant.   
“Please you’ve got to help us!” A lady and a man rush up to a fireman. “Our six year old is still in there!” She exclaims.   
“Ma’am, we are trying our best to put the fire out, and then we will go get your son,” the fireman says calmly.   
“And if you aren’t able to put the fire out?” The man asks, anger lacing his voice.   
“We are trying our best. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do,” the fireman says before walking away.   
Beca quickly rushes up to the parents, “Excuse me,” the tiny brunette quickly says and the parents turn towards her, “Uh, do you remember where you child is, like what room?” Beca asks.   
“I believe he is in room 43, why?” And Beca runs towards the building, ignoring the protests coming from the firemen.   
She enters the building and feels the heat right away. Beca looks around and sees a directory to her left, quickly making her way towards it. She quickly makes out that room 43 is on the fourth floor and makes her way to the stairs, skipping a few steps as she runs up them.   
The tiny brunette quickly locates room 43 and reaches for the door handle, pulling her hand away with a string of curses as it burns her hand.   
Beca slams into the door, having no luck. “C’mon,” she mutters to herself as she slams into the door again.   
“Hello?” Beca hears from the other side of the door.   
“Hi,” Beca says as she slams into the door again, “I’m here to help, I’m going to get you out of here, okay?” Beca slams into the door again.   
“Please hurry, it’s getting really hot in here.” Beca slams into the door, and the door falls off of the hinges.   
Smoke quickly fills her vision and her lungs, causing her to squint and cough. She looks around and finds the boy sitting in the corner of the room, his knees up against his chest. Beca runs over to the boy and kneels down in front of him.   
“Hey, I’m here to help you!” Beca says. The boy lifts his head from his knees and looks at Beca.   
“You’re not my mommy,” the boy says.   
“No I’m not, but you’re mommy and daddy are waiting for you outside, so let’s get out of here and get you to them, yeah?” Beca stands up and quickly shrugs her jacket off of her shoulders. “I’m going to put this over you face so you don’t inhale anymore smoke,” Beca wraps her jacket around the boy’s face and stands up, putting her hand out for the boy.   
The boy stares up at Beca before grabbing her hand and getting lifted up by Beca. The tiny brunette pulls the boy onto her back and drapes his arms around her neck, “Hold on tight, I’ll get us out of here,” she feels the boy’s arms tighten around her neck.   
Beca runs towards the stairs and starts running down them. Beca stops abruptly when she notices the stairs from the second level to the first level have caved in and fallen to the ground. She looks from the platform she stands on to the next platform, a few yards in front of her.   
I can make that jump, can’t I? She thinks. “Hang on kid!” Beca backs up a little bit and gets a running start, jumping as she reaches the edge of the platform. Beca realizes at the last second that she isn’t going to make it to the next platform and quickly webs at it. She hangs from the platform, the boy screaming in her ear.   
And this is why I don’t want kids. Not the time to be thinking about that. The kid is slipping from you back, maybe you should do something. Beca thinks as she feels the boy’s arms slip from around her neck. The boy screams as he starts falling and Beca quickly reaches down to grab him.   
The tiny brunette quickly lifts the boy onto the platform before pulling herself up onto the platform. “Are you okay?” Beca coughs as she looks at the boy.   
The boy nods his head up and down, “Okay, let’s get out of here,” Beca kneels down and the boy climbs onto her back, and she continues making her way down the stairs. Beca starts becoming dizzy as she gets halfway down the last set of stairs and puts a hand on the wall to steady herself. “Come on, you’re almost there,” Beca mutters to herself, “Need to keep going.”  
Beca takes her hand off of the wall and quickly makes her way down the rest of the stairs and to the building’s entrance.   
“Look, there’s the girl,” Beca hears as she gets closer and closer to the entrance.   
Beca exits the building and drops to her knees. “She has our kid!” Beca hears. The boy hops off of her back and the tiny brunette watches as he runs to his parents.   
“Ma’am, are you okay?” a firefighter asks as she helps Beca off of her knees.   
“Yeah, I’m just a litt-“ and Beca falls to the ground.   
“Ma’am!” the firefighter kneels down next to Beca. “Ma’am can you hear me?” The firefighter turns around, “Call an ambulance!”   
“Ma’am I need you to give me a thumbs up if you can hear me!” Beca can hear the firefighter; she just doesn’t have enough energy to raise her hand to give her a thumbs up.   
“Ambulance will be here in five!” Beca hears from behind the firefighter.   
The firefighter leans over Beca and checks for a pulse, “Okay, she’s still breathing, so that’s good,” the firefighter says.   
A few minutes later Beca is being lifted onto a gurney and a paramedic is checking over her.   
“Extreme smoke inhalation. We need to get her to the hospital now!” Beca hears the paramedic say, before she blacks out.   
***  
Chloe wakes up to hear her phone ringing. She groans before rolling over to grab her phone, seeing Jesse’s name on her screen.   
“Jesse, why ar-“  
“Chloe, Beca is in the hospital!”  
Chloe stops breathing. Beca is in the hospital, what happened?   
“Chloe?”  
“What happened?” The redhead asks as she sits up in bed.   
“I’m not sure, the doctors haven’t told us yet, but I’m sure Beca will want you here when they allow us to see her. Do you need me to come and get you?”  
“Yes please,” Chloe says before hanging up and quickly getting ready.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chloe, Jesse, Aubrey, Aunt May and Uncle Ben have been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for three hours, worrying for the tiny brunette.   
Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey were whispering to each other, while Aunt May and Uncle Ben sat quietly, holding hands.   
“Of course Beca had to go out and do something stupid,” Chloe mutters to herself.   
“What was that Chloe, speak up,” Chloe lifts her head to see Aubrey and Jesse looking at her.   
“Oh, uh nothing,” Chloe gives them a fake smile and grabs her phone from her pocket. She opens the messages from Beca, who was fine a few hours ago.   
Her Beca, her tiny brunette, who is now in pain, or possibly dying. Don’t think about that, Chloe. Beca will be okay and everything will be okay. Chloe thinks as she puts her phone back into her pocket.   
“Beca Mitchell,” And the group of five quickly stands up and makes their way over to the doctor that called Beca’s name.   
The doctor looks up from his clipboard and points his pen at Uncle Ben and Aunt May, “Parents of Beca Mitchell?”   
“Guardians,” Uncle Ben says, “Now is my niece okay? I want some damn answers!”  
“Sir, Beca is okay, well she is now.”  
“What happened exactly?” Chloe pipes up and the doctor turns towards Chloe.   
“How are you related to Beca? Because this involves family only,” The doctor says rudely.   
“I’m her-“  
“Sister,” Aunt May chimes in, “And so is the blonde one, and this kid right here, is her brother, now please continue and tell is what is wrong with Beca.”  
The doctor glares at Chloe before turning towards Aunt May, “She ran into a burning building and saved a child,” The doctor pauses looking down at his clipboard, “But in the process, she inhaled an extreme amount of smoke.”  
Chloe’s eyes water, of course Beca would do that, why did Beca have to try and save everyone?   
“She’s okay, she’s got a bad cough and she struggles to breathe, so we’ve got her hooked up to oxygen, but she’ll be off of that in a couple of days. She will obviously have to stay here until her breathing improves, any questions?”  
“She was also just given some pain medicine, as she was complaining that it hurt when she coughed, so she might be asleep when you walk in,” the doctor says, as no one asks him a question.   
At this point, Chloe was crying, “How bad was she when she first came in?” Chloe was curious and wanted to know hoe Beca was when she was rushed to the hospital.   
The doctor looks down at his clipboard, “If she inhaled anymore smoke,” the doctor looks up at Chloe, “She would’ve died, any more questions?”  
“Good, she’s in room twenty,” and the doctor walks off.   
The group of five makes their way to room twenty and push the door open. The five of them walk in and see Beca, with her eyes half open.   
“Beca!” Aunt May walks over to Beca, and grabs her hand and Beca looks up at Aunt May with tired eyes. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again, do you understand?”   
“May, she’s tired; maybe we should let her sleep. Let’s go grab something to eat while she sleeps and hopefully she’ll be awake when we come back,” Uncle Ben says putting a hand on May’s shoulder.   
“Okay,” she looks back down at Beca, “We’ll be back soon,” she runs her hand through Beca’s hair, “Get some rest.”   
“I’m going to stay here, y’know to make sure everything is okay,” Chloe says.   
“Chloe,” Aubrey warns.   
“No, I want to, okay.” Chloe smiles, “If you could just bring me back a sandwich or something, I’d appreciate it.”  
“Of course, are you sure you don’t mind staying?” Uncle Ben asks.   
“Not one bit,” Chloe smiles.   
“Okay, we’ll be back soon,” and the four of them walk out of the room, closing the door behind them.   
Chloe drags one of the chairs from against the wall over to the bed and sits down. She looks at Beca and grabs her hand. Beca looks over at Chloe.   
“Hey,” Chloe smiles, running her thumb over Beca’s knuckles.   
Beca gives Chloe a tired smile, which was almost impossible to see, due to the oxygen mask over Beca’s mouth and nose.   
“You scared the shit out of me,” Chloe sighs, “Jesse called me at like six this morning and told me you were at the hospital and I almost fainted,” Chloe runs the hand not holding Beca’s through her girlfriend’s hair.   
“You should get some rest,” Chloe says, “I’ll still be here when you wake up,” Chloe promises.   
***  
“Chloe,” she feels someone shake her shoulder and groans.   
“What?” She mumbles.   
“We’re back and we brought you a sandwich,” Chloe sits up and opens her eyes.   
She looks at Beca, seeing that she is still sleeping. “You fell asleep, but here, eat this,” Aubrey hands her a to go box. Chloe opens it and picks up half of the sandwich.   
“How long have you guys been gone?” The redhead asks as she takes a bite of her sandwich.   
“About an hour,” Jesse says as he sits down next to Aubrey.   
“So, Chloe,” Aunt May pipes up, “I’ve heard some interesting news,” The woman smiles.   
“Yeah? What’s that?” Chloe takes another bite of her sandwich.   
“You and Beca are dating?” Chloe’s eyes widen and she focuses her attention on Jesse and Aubrey.   
“It was an accident,” Jesse holds his hands up, “I’m sorry.”  
“I saw it coming, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, I wish Beca told me,” Aunt May says.   
“Beca didn’t tell you because she knew you would tease her,” Jesse speaks up.   
“Oh I would,” they all laugh, “But I’m happy for you two!”   
“Thank you!” Chloe smiles.   
“So, how l-“  
Uncle Ben is cut off by a bunch of coughs coming from the tiny brunette on the hospital bed. Beca jolts up into a sitting position as she continues to cough. Chloe notices that Beca is holding her side as she coughs.   
“Go get the doctor,” Aunt May points at Jesse, and Chloe looks at the heart monitor, watching as it rapidly goes up and down.  
Beca opens her eyes and looks up at Chloe, shaking her head, “Wait!” Chloe says, holding her hand out, to stop Jesse.   
Beca’s coughing dies down a few minutes later and she lies back down. Beca lifts the mask off of her face, “I’m okay.”  
Chloe grabs Beca’s hand that holds the mask and puts it back on her girlfriend’s face, “Let’s keep this on, yeah?”   
There’s a knock on the door and it opens seconds later, “Can I speak with you two really quick?” the doctor points at Uncle Ben and Aunt May, who follow the doctor, closing the door behind them.   
Beca nods, “I’m okay,” her voice is muffled by the oxygen mask.   
“Mitchell!” Aubrey walks up next to Chloe, “I’m glad you’re okay,” the blonde smiles down at Beca, “You had us worried.”  
“Yeah Bec, May and Ben called me and told me you were here and I got really scared,” Jesse says, standing behind Aubrey.   
“Why did you d-“  
“Beca, someone is here for you,” Aunt May says as she and Uncle Ben walk back into the room. Beca sits up a little bit and sees the little boy and his parent’s.   
“Sorry to bother you, we just wanted to thank you for saving our boy. You risked your life to save him and we are thankful, you were willing to do something those firemen were waiting to do, you rushed right into that building once you found out where our son was,” The mom says.   
“We couldn’t have asked for anything else, we could’ve lost our son, but you came along and saved him. You kid, are very special, you are our miracle, and we just wanted to thank you for what you did,” The dad says before knelling down in front of his kid and whispering something into his ear.   
The dad picks up his son and walks over to the hospital bed. “Thank you for saving me from the fire,” the little boy says with a smile.   
“What else?” his dad asks, setting him on the ground.  
The boy smiles sheepishly, “I want to give this back,” the boy swings his backpack off and opens it, pulling something out.   
The boy’s dad picks him up again, and that’s when Beca sees her jacket.   
The boy holds out his hands with the jacket and smiles.   
Beca pulls up the oxygen mask and smiles, “Keep it, it’s yours now.”  
“Really!” The kid exclaims with a smile, jumping up and down in his dad’s arms.   
“Yeah, I never really liked that thing anyways,” lies, that was her favorite jacket, she wore that thing everywhere.   
“What do you say J?”   
“Thank you so much!” The boy exclaims.   
“No problem,” Beca slips the oxygen mask back over her mouth and nose.   
“We should get going, but we would love it if you contacted us sometime so we can talk about how we can thank you for saving our little J,” the mom says pulling out a business card and handing it to Beca.   
Beca pulls the mask up again, “You don’t have to thank me in any other way, you coming here and thanking me was enough.”   
“Please, we want to,” The dad says, “it’s the least we can do.”  
“Okay,” Beca smiles, pulling the mask back down.   
“Thanks again,” and the trio walk out of the room.   
Chloe looks down at Beca and smiles, tears in her eyes. Beca risked her life to save that little boy.   
“I can’t believe you gave him your favorite jacket,” Jesse says breaking the silence.   
Beca glares at him, lifting the mask up, “I’ll have you know, that was not my favorite jacket,” she pulls the mask back down.   
“Yeah, okay,” Jesse says.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A few days later Beca is back at school. She’s sitting at lunch with Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey.   
“So, any news on that ‘Green Goblin’ guy?” Aubrey looks over at Chloe.   
“My dad hasn’t talked about him much, just that he’s seen flying around on that hover board of his,” Chloe says.   
“I want to know who is under that mask,” Beca says, setting her chin on her hand.   
“Well take it easy killer, you just got out of the hospital,” Chloe says, putting her head on Beca’s shoulder.   
The tiny brunette puts her arm around her girlfriend, “Yeah, I know, but the sooner that guy is off of the streets, the sooner I’ll feel safe,” Beca says.   
“I just want you to be safe,” Chloe says, putting her arm around Beca’s waist.   
“I know. I might try and take a look around Oscorp, I mean he was there for a reason,” The tiny brunette says, “What could Oscorp possibly have that this guy wants?” Beca mutters.   
“If you go, you have to promise me that you’ll be safe,” Chloe turns her head towards Beca.   
Beca smiles, “I promise.”  
“Are you going tonight?” Jesse asks.   
“Yeah, I need to get this guy off of the streets,” The tiny brunette says.   
“Okay, I can help yo-“  
“No way in hell are you coming with me Jesse,” Beca protests.   
“I’m not going to go with you, I can communicate with you, I’ve got this earpiece that you can have and that way we can communicate with each other,” Jesse says.   
“Sounds like a plan,” Beca says with a smile.   
“If you two want, you can come over to my house tonight and we can all listen and communicate with Beca,” Jesse looks at the redhead and the blonde.   
“I’ll be there!” Chloe says.  
***  
“Okay, you’ve got the earpiece in?” Jesse asks, looking at Beca, who is in her Spider Suit, minus the mask.  
“Yeah, I’m all set up,” Beca says nodding her head up and down.  
“It’s all set up, so whenever you’re ready, so are we,” Jesse says, “Here take this in case you find something worth taking,” Jesse tosses Beca a backpack.   
“Okay, I’m out, I’ll see you guys later,” Beca says as she puts the bag on her back and walks over to Chloe.   
“Be careful,” Chloe says pulling Beca in for a kiss.   
“I will,” the tiny brunette says against Chloe’s lips before pulling away.   
“I’ll let you know when I get to Oscorp,” Beca says, sliding the mask over her face and climbing through the window.   
***  
“Okay, I’m at Oscorp, I’m going to make my way to the area where I first saw this ‘Green Goblin’ fool,” Beca says as she walks through Oscorp.   
“Okay, be careful. Also, look out for the security guards that are on watch,” Beca hears Jesse’s voice through the earpiece.   
“Will do,” Beca says as she continues making her way through Oscorp.   
Soon enough, the tiny brunette makes it to where she first saw the Green Goblin and opens the first door she sees, which happens to be to her right.   
She enters the room and cautiously looks around. This is the room Beca was in before she saw the Green Goblin. It looks the exact same, except all of the glass was picked up from the floor.   
Beca walks towards the back of the room and notices some paperwork. She picks up some of the papers and starts reading them.   
Test Subject 1: June 15th, 2016  
Test subject started out fine but started to get more and more agitated when it realized it wasn’t going to be let out anytime soon.   
TEST SUBJECT STATUS: DEAD  
Test Subject 21: October 7th, 2016  
Test subject reacted poorly. Started getting angry and throwing objects around. Test subject wanted out of quarantine and just got angrier when he wasn’t allowed. Started banging on the glass.   
TEST SUBJECT STATUS: DEAD  
Test Subject 36: November 4th, 2016  
Test subject would not stop banging on the glass and got angrier and angrier as the seconds went by. Started talking to self and started going crazy. The glass started cracking and the test subject started realizing how strong it really was. Eventually shattered the glass and escaped.   
CURRENT STATUS: ALIVE  
That was the latest test subject. “Jesse,” Beca says as she looks down at the papers, “We’ve got some pretty interesting things,” the tiny brunette says, “I’ll have to bring these back for you to look at.”  
“What is it?” Beca hears through her earpiece.   
“Oscorp is…was doing some sort of testing and the latest test subject was tested last week, and it’s the only one that’s still alive,” Beca slips the bag off of her back and quickly puts the papers in it before returning the bag to her back.   
“That’s interesting; do you think the one alive has something to do with the Green Goblin?” Jesse asks, “Hell, maybe it is the Green Goblin.”  
“Maybe,” Beca says as she makes her way out of the room and makes her way towards the door across the hall.   
She puts her hand on the handle and is about to open the door, but she stops when she hears whispering.   
Beca can’t make out anything that’s being said, but there is for sure something going on inside the room. Beca slowly opens the door and makes her way in seeing someone’s back turned towards her. The tiny brunette quickly makes her way to pillar and stands behind it.   
“Get out of my head!” The man screams, putting his hands against his head.   
“I’m better than this, I’m not going to do that!” Beca peaks her head out to see what the man is standing in front of. The man moves to the side and slams against the wall, giving Beca a view of what he was standing in front of.   
Beca’s eyes widen when she sees the Green Goblin suit in a display. The man quickly whips around and Beca presses back against the pillar.   
“Who’s there? I saw you!” The man yells, “You don’t know what I am capable of!”  
Beca panics and Jesse’s voice comes through the earpiece, “Beca what’s going on?”   
Beca hears the footsteps getting closer and looks around for something to distract the man, giving her enough time to escape.   
“Beca?” Jesse’s voice comes through the earpiece.   
“I know you’re there, so you might as well come out!” The man yells, “I’ll give you ten seconds!”  
“One!”  
“Beca?”  
“Two!”  
“You there?”  
“Three!”  
“Beca we are starting to worry!”  
“Four!”   
“Bec, please answer us!”  
“Five!”  
“Beca Mitchell!” Aubrey’s voice comes through.   
“Six!”  
“I will injure you!”  
“Seven!”   
“Mitchell!”  
“Eight!”  
“Bec, please!” Chloe’s voice comes through.  
“Nine!”  
“Please!”  
“Ten!”  
“Beca!”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Beca feels the tingling in her brain and ducks down, dodging a punch. She stands back up and looks at the man standing in front of her.   
“Oh Spider-Girl! You scaredme”   
Beca recognizes this man!   
“Sorry Mr. Osborn.” Beca says.  
“What are you doing here Spider-Girl? Shouldn’t you be out saving people?”  
“The police are on their way, said the alarms went off and I just wanted to come check and make sure everything is okay,” Beca lies.   
“Well everything is okay, thanks for being so kind and checking up, but everything is good,” Mr. Osborn says.   
“Okay, stay safe,” Beca says as she walks out of the room.   
Beca makes it to the roof of Oscorp and sighs.   
“Jesse, you there?”  
“Jesus Christ Beca!” Jesse exclaims, “You had us worried sick!”  
“Sorry about that, the Green Goblin himself was standing in that room and I wasn’t trying to get killed.   
“Okay, well come on back,” Jesse says.   
“Okay, see you soon.” And Beca starts making her way back to Jesse’s  
***  
Beca climbs through Jesse’s window and is immediately tackled into a hug.   
“I was so scared, I thought I lost you,” Chloe’s voice is mumbled by Beca’s shoulder.   
“I’m okay,” Beca wraps her arms around Chloe, “I promised I would be safe.”  
Beca pulls away from the hug and takes the backpack off, tossing it to Jesse, before taking her mask off.   
As soon as Beca’s pulls her mask off, she feels a sting at her cheek. The tiny brunette looks at the blonde standing in front of her.   
“That’s for scaring the shit out of us Mitchell!”  
“Geesh, you have a powerful slap,” Beca says rubbing her face, “Anyways, I know who the Green Goblin is!”   
“What? Who?” The trio asks in unison.   
“Mr. Osborn, I think he’s the latest test subject,” Beca says walking over to Jesse, who is looking at the papers the tiny brunette brought back. “He fits the description of the last test subject perfectly.”  
“So now what?” Chloe asks, “You can’t exactly go up to him and say ‘I know you’re the Green Goblin’, so what are you going to do?”  
“That’s a good question….” Beca trails off as she sits down on Jesse’s bed.   
“He’s not going to go down without a fight; we know that for sure,” Jesse says, “We just need to find out how to take him out.”  
“I’m sure we’ll think of something, so let’s just sleep on it,” Aubrey says, “Plus, I should probably be getting home soon, but I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow!”  
“We should probably get going to,” Chloe says interlocking her fingers with Beca’s.   
“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow Jesse,” Beca says before walking out of Jesse’s room.   
“I really want to walk you home, but I don’t want your dad to see us,” Beca says as her and Chloe stand outside of Jesse’s house.   
“I’ll be fine, I’ll text you when I get home,” the redhead smiles at Beca.   
“Promise?”  
“I promise,” Chloe says before kissing Beca, “I’ll text you!”  
***  
Beca sits at the lunch table the next morning, her leg bouncing up and down. She’s been sitting here for an hour, not being able to do anything except for panic, after reading an email before she left for school.   
Soon enough, the other three come and Beca’s standing up, “Bad news.”  
“What?” Jesse asks, looking at his best friend.   
Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket and goes to her latest email, turning her phone towards her friends.   
From: Osborn@OscorpTech.com  
To: BMitch@Music.com  
Subject: I know you  
Beca Mitchell, I know who you are. And I know you know who I am. There is no running now; I’m coming for you, Spider!  
~Mr. Osborn, or the Green Goblin to you.  
“Holy shit!” Jesse looks up at Beca.   
“This is bad; I’ve been constantly checking my back a million times just on my way to school!” Beca exclaims.   
“We need to think of a plan as soon as possible!” Aubrey says.   
“No shit Sherlock!” Beca exclaims, “Sorry, I’m just stressed,” Beca apologizes when she sees Aubrey’s hurt expression.   
“Everything is going to be okay,” Chloe says pulling Beca into a hug.   
“I sure hope you’re right,” Beca says into Chloe’s shoulder.   
***  
Beca and Chloe are sitting in third block when there’s a knock on the door. The teacher walks over to the door and opens it, stepping aside to let the person into the room.   
Beca’s eyes widen when she sees Mr. Osborn. The tiny brunette looks over at Chloe, to see the same expression written across her girlfriend’s face.   
“I’m here for Beca Mitchell,” Mr. Osborn speaks up.   
Beca’s head snaps back over to Mr. Osborn, who is wearing a smirk.   
Beca grabs her backpack and slings it over her shoulder, following Mr. Osborn out of the classroom.   
As soon as the door closes behind Beca, the tiny brunette is shoved against a locker, “I know who you are, you made a big mistake coming to Oscorp last night,” Mr. Osborn spits, ager lacing his voice.   
“I’m not so sure I understand what you’re talking about, Mr. Osborn,” Beca lies.   
“Don’t even try that, kid,” Mr. Osborn shoves Beca harder against the locker before pulling his phone out of his pocket and pressing play on the screen.  
“Jesse, you there?”  
“Jesus Christ Beca!” Jesse exclaims, “You had us worried sick!”  
“Sorry about that, the Green Goblin himself was standing in that room and I wasn’t trying to get killed.   
“Okay, well come on back,” Jesse says.   
“Okay, See you soon.” And Beca starts making her way back to Jesse’s  
“You telling me that isn’t you?” Mr. Osborn asks.   
Beca gulps, “I thought so,” Mr. Osborn says.  
“How did you get that?” Beca asks, looking up at Mr. Osborn.   
“I just did some simple hacking to hack your friend’s shit earpiece,” Mr. Osborn says with a smirk, “It was actually quite easy, you should tell your friend that he should invest in some new equipment.”  
“Yeah, I’ll get right on that,” Beca rolls her eyes.   
All of a sudden, Mr. Osborn has a knife pressed against Beca’s throat, and he presses a button on his watch.   
“Soon, everything will be hell,” Mr. Osborn says with a smirk. A few seconds later, the Green Goblin Suit and Hover board arrive, and Mr. Osborn quickly gets into the suit and hops onto the hover board.   
“Mr. Osborn, this isn’t you!” Beca exclaims, “I know you’re still in there!”  
“Who is Mr. Osborn? I only know the Green Goblin!” And Beca is picked up by the throat and thrown at her classroom door.   
Beca quickly opens the door, so she can warn Chloe, but she is picked up by the throat again, just as she was about to walk in.   
“I told you there was no more running!” And the Green Goblin throws Beca into the classroom. All of the kids start screaming and running out of the classroom.   
“Beca! C’mon get up!” Beca opens her eyes to see Chloe tugging at her arm, “Beca!” And Beca stands up.   
“You need to go find Bree and Jesse and get the fuck out of here!” Beca exclaims.   
“I am not leaving without you!” Chloe exclaims.   
“You have to,” Beca says grabbing Chloe by the shoulders, “I’ll meet you guys at Jesse’s,” Beca says quickly kissing Chloe, “Now, I’ll distract him so you can go get the other two,” Beca says.   
“Okay,” Chloe says with a small nod of her head.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Beca quickly takes off her clothes, revealing her Spider Suit, before stashing them in her backpack and grabbing her mask before giving her bag to Chloe.   
Beca runs out of the classroom and sees the Green Goblin making his way down the hallway.   
“Yo Goblin!” Beca shouts, causing the Green Goblin to turn around, “You look like something that would come out of Shrek’s nose when he sneezes!” Beca taunts.   
The Green Goblin makes his way over to Beca, “I will end you!” And Beca webs the Green Goblin’s helmet.   
“Is this how you treat the ladies?” Beca asks, as she continues to web at him.   
Out of nowhere, the Green Goblin surges forward and knocks Beca onto her back. She quickly gets back on her feet and turns around just in time to see the Green Goblin surging at her again. Beca rolls to the side and starts running, making her way into the school library.   
The Green Goblin catches up to Beca pretty quickly, due to him using his hover board and he corners Beca between some bookshelves.   
The Green Goblin takes a spherical object off of his belt and throws it at Beca, who watches as blades extend from the object. The tiny brunette quickly dodges out of the way, and is quickly hit with a burst of pain when she feels something hit her cheek.   
She looks over at the Green Goblin, “Those things are a bitch, aren’t they?” he asks.   
“Mr. Osborn! This isn’t you!” Beca exclaims.   
“Mr. Osborn is gone!”  
Beca webs the hover board and togs towards her, yanking the hover board towards her, jumping out of the way just in time for the hover board to crash into the bookshelves that were behind Beca.   
The bookshelves fall over onto the Green Goblin and Beca watches as the Green Goblin struggles.   
“Beca, please help me.” Beca raises her eyebrows under her mask, “Please Beca, take me to the cops, or whatever, I don’t care. Just please help me!”  
Beca gives in and webs the bookshelves off of the Green Goblin and kneel down next to him when he doesn’t get up.   
“Mr. Osborn, are you oka-“  
The Green Goblin tackles Beca and pins her to the ground, holding a knife to her throat, “Rule number one, never help the enemy, no matter what!”   
“This isn’t you Mr. Osborn,” Beca grits her teeth as the Green Goblin applies pressure to the knife against her throat.   
“That man is gone!”  
“No he’s not, he never left!” Beca exclaims, “He’s still there, he’s just not in your brain right now! But I promise he is still there!”  
“No he’s not!”  
“He was the man that made me and your son eat dinner together, just too apologize to each other for getting into a fight!” Beca exclaims.   
“Stop!”  
“He’s the one that owns one of the biggest companies! And the one who is successful!” Beca exclaims.   
“I told you he was gone!” The Green Goblin applies more pressure to the knife.   
“He’s the one that taught his son everything he knows today! And you aren’t going to get to see him succeed if you continue this!” Beca yells, “I know that man is still in there! The man that cares about his son!”  
And suddenly the knife is removed from Beca’s neck and the man that had her pinned is lying on the ground next to her.   
Beca closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of relief, before standing up and looking down at the Green Goblin. Beca webs at the knife in his hand and throws it against the wall.   
“Take the helmet off!” And the Green Goblin does so.   
Beca looks into Mr. Osborn’s eyes, seeing guilt, “Let’s go,” Beca says motioning for him to stand up. Beca leads Mr. Osborn out to the front of the school and brings him over to the cops, more specifically, Chloe’s dad.  
“Thank you so much, Spider-Girl!” Chloe’s dad says.   
“No problem, that’s what I’m here for!” And Beca takes off, making her way to Jesse’s.   
***  
Beca climbs through Jesse’s window and sees Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey sitting on the bed, their backs facing her.   
“It’s not usually this quiet in here,” Beca says as she takes off her mask, watching the three turn around to look at her.  
“Beca!” Chloe runs over to her girlfriend and pulls her into a hug, “Are you okay?” Chloe pulls out of the hug and holds Beca at shoulder length, inspecting her over.   
“What happened to your throat?” Aubrey exclaims, causing Chloe’s eyes to travel to Beca’s throat.  
“What the hell?” Chloe asks.  
“I’m fine,” Beca reassures.   
“What happened?” Jesse asks, “And what’s going to happen to Mr. Osborn?”   
***  
After Beca explained what happened there’s a knock at Jesse’s bedroom door, “Jesse, you in there?”   
Beca’s eyes widen in panic, she still hasn’t changed out of her Spider Suit, “Yeah, uhhh, just hold on mom!” Jesse exclaims, tossing Beca her backpack and motioning towards the bathroom that connects to his room.   
Beca makes her way into the bathroom and starts changing, listening to the conversation going on in Jesse’s room. “Okay mom!”  
“Thank god you’re okay!” Jesse’s mom exclaims, “Have any of you guys seen Beca? May and Ben still haven’t heard from her and they are starting to worry.”  
“Yeah, she’s actually in the bathroom right now,” Jesse says.   
Beca quickly washes the blood off of her skin and stuffs her Spider Suit in her backpack before making her way out of the bathroom.   
“Oh hey Mrs. Swanson!” Beca exclaims.   
“Hey Beca! You’re Aunt and Uncle are worried about you, you should stop by your house and let them know that you’re okay,” Mrs. Swanson says.   
“Will do, thanks for letting me know.”  
“No problem,” and Jesse’s mom walks out of Jesse’s room.   
“Well, I’ll talk to you guys later, I’m going to go home and I think I’m going to tell my Aunt and Uncle that I’m Spider-Girl,” Beca says.   
“I hope all goes well,” Jesse smiles.   
“Thanks, I’ll see you guys later,” Beca walks out of Jesse’s room and makes her way out of his house.  
***  
Beca walks through the front door of her house and makes her way to the kitchen, seeing her Aunt and Uncle sitting at the table.   
“Hey guys!” Beca says.   
The pair turns towards Beca and rush over towards her, engulfing her in a hug, “We were so worried!” Aunt May exclaims.   
“I’m okay,” Beca says.   
“We heard what happened and got really worried!” Uncle Ben says, “Thank god that Spider-Girl was there!”  
“Speaking of Spider-Girl,” Beca says  
“What? You want to dress up as her for Halloween next year?” Aunt May asks.   
“No Aunt May! I don’t even go trick or treating anymore!” Beca exclaims, “Anyways, I want you guys to know, I am Spider-Girl.”  
“What?” Uncle Ben asks, “Wait, so it was you that saved me that one day?”  
“Yeah, that was me,” Beca smiles at her Aunt and Uncle, “And if you don’t believe me,” Beca pulls her backpack off of her shoulders and grabs her Spider Suit, “Here is my Spider Suit.”  
Uncle Ben and Aunt May look at the Suit and then at Beca.   
“Is this why you’re never home? Because you’re always out saving the world?” Aunt May asks.   
“Most of the time yes, but sometimes I’m actually hanging with Jesse, Chloe and Aubrey. And I’m not saving the world Aunt May, just New York.”  
“Oh speaking of Chloe, I heard you two are dating!” Aunt May exclaims.   
“Yup, Chloe told me you found out,” Beca sighs.   
“She’s pretty, you should invite her family over for dinner sometime,” Aunt May says.   
“That’d be nice!” Uncle Ben smiles at Beca.   
“Except her dad doesn’t like me, it’s a long story, but he doesn’t like me.”  
“Nothing some of my Mac and Cheese can’t fix,” Aunt May smiles  
“I love you guys!” Beca says, bringing her Aunt and Uncle in for a hug.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

“Mr. Osborn was assigned to fifteen years at the Ravencroft institute, leaving the Oscorp Company with his son, Tom Osborn.”   
“At least he will be somewhere far away from here,” Chloe smiles at Beca.   
“Yeah, I’m glad we can be safe now,” Beca puts her arm around Chloe’s shoulders.   
“Are you sure you want to tell my parents that you’re Spider-Girl?” Chloe whispers, her eyes meeting Beca’s.   
“Yeah, I think it’ll be good, they deserve to know. Are you sure it’s okay to say it at dinner, you know, in front of your brother?”  
“Yup, he loves you! So he’ll be excited,” Chloe smiles.   
“I’m happy your dad finally agreed to let me stay over for dinner and that he actually likes me,” Beca smiles at her girlfriend.   
“He always liked you….Just not when you were touching me like that,” Chloe says, resting her head on Beca’s shoulder.   
“In all fairness, you were touching me too!” Beca exclaims.   
“Yeah, but I’m daddy’s little girl,” Chloe exclaims.   
“Beca, Chloe, Dinner is ready!”  
Beca and Chloe walk downstairs and make their way to the kitchen, sitting down at the table, everyone else following.   
***  
Just as everyone was finishing up their food, Beca breaks the comfortable silence.   
“Mr. and Mrs. Beale,” Beca says nervously, looking over at her girlfriend’s parents.   
“I have something to tell you and it’s really important,” Beca feels Chloe’s hand on her thigh.   
“You’re not going to propose to my daughter, are you?” Mr. Beale asks.   
“Dad!” Chloe exclaims.  
“Sorry,” he says with a small smile.   
“Uhm so you know Spider-Girl?” Beca looks at Mr. Beale and watches his smile grow wider.   
“Yes! She saved your school and helped catch the Green Goblin!” Mr. Beale exclaims, making Beca smile.   
“Well, I have something to tell you,” Beca says, “I am Spider-Girl.”  
The silence is killing Beca and she watches as Chloe’s parents look at each other, as if they are having a silent conversation with each other.   
“That is so cool!” Chloe’s little brother exclaims.   
“I hope you’re up for a long ride kid, working with the police is not going to be easy,” Mr. Beale smiles at Beca.   
“So, you’re okay with this?” Beca asks.   
“Of course! Plus, why wouldn’t I like someone who helps us out?” Mr. Beale asks, “I wish you told us a little sooner.”  
“Yeah, my friends have been helping me out a lot, especially Chloe,” Beca turns towards Chloe, who’s wearing a bright smile.   
“Can I get your autograph to show off to my friends at school?” Calvin exclaims.   
“Sure bud!” Beca laughs.   
***  
“I can’t believe we are about to graduate!” Jesse exclaims jumping up at down.   
“Right? I’m not sure if I’m ready to graduate yet!” Chloe exclaims.   
“Same, I’m going to miss you guys!” Aubrey says.  
“What do you mean you’re going to miss us?” Beca asks, “We are literally going apartment hunting tomorrow to look for an apartment for the four of us!” Beca exclaims.   
“Alright, soon to be graduates!” Mr. Beale exclaims, as all the adults walk in to the living room.  
“Time for pictures!” Aunt May exclaims.   
The four kids stand up from the couch and follow the adults outside for pictures.   
“Aunt May, make sure you have the right setting on the camera!” Beca exclaims, putting her arm around Chloe and smiling at the camera.   
After a few pictures, Aunt May and Uncle Ben call Beca over.   
“What’s up?” Beca asks.   
“We just want to let you know that we are really proud of you,” Uncle Ben says.   
“We are happy that we got to see you grow up and become the girl you are today,” Aunt May says, “You’re mom and dad would be proud.”  
Beca smiles sadly, “Yeah, I’m happy that I have you two though, that’s more than enough for me.”  
“We wanted to give you a little something,” Uncle Ben hands Beca and envelope.   
The tiny brunette opens the envelope and pulls the card out and reading the front. When she opens the card, she spots a check and looks up at her Aunt and Uncle.   
She finishes reading the card and flips the check over. “I can’t take this,” the tiny brunette shoves the check forward, waiting for one of them to take it.   
“Beca we wanted to help you out with that apartment you and your friends are getting,” Uncle Ben says.   
“Well thank you,” Beca smiles at her Aunt and Uncle, before pulling them into a hug, “I’m going to go run this up to my room real quick, I’ll be right back,” and Beca runs inside, making her way to her room.   
Beca sets the check down on her desk and looks around her room, looking at the pictures that are hung up on her wall. She smiles as she finds one with her, Chloe, Aubrey and Jesse; Chloe is on Beca’s back, her legs wrapped around the tiny brunette’s waist and her arms around Beca’s neck, Beca has her arms stretched out to the sides, Aubrey was in the process of shoving Beca and Jesse is laying down in the grass, looking up at the three girls.   
Beca smiles, that was one of the best days in her life, the four of them had been hanging out and ended up taking a road trip to Washington D.C. They made it to the White House and they asked a man to take their picture, and that’s what they got.   
Beca jumps a little bit when she feels arms wrap around her waist. “We are about to leave,” Chloe says, putting her head on Beca’s shoulder.   
“Okay, let’s go,” Beca turns around giving Chloe a quick kiss, before leading her outside to where everyone was getting into cars.  
The adults are getting into one care and the kids are getting into a different car.  
“Beca, you might need these to drive my car,” Uncle Ben calls, tossing Beca his car keys.   
“Thanks Uncle Ben, we will meet you guys there!” Beca calls back, as the parents pull out of the driveway.   
“Let’s get going,” Beca says as she hops into the driver’s seat and waits for the other three to get into the car.   
“Is my backpack back there?” Beca asks, turning around.   
“Yup, it’s right here,” Jesse picks it up and shows it to Beca.   
“Okay, let’s head to graduation.”  
***  
Beca wanted to surprise everyone, so she didn’t tell anyone that she was giving a little speech at the beginning of graduation.   
The four friends ended up getting split up once they got to graduation, due to their last names not being close to each other. Beca and Aubrey were pretty close to each other in the seating, but not close enough to talk to each other.   
“Welcome everyone!” The principal says as he walks onto the stage, “We would like to welcome you to the 2016 graduation!”   
The principal waits for the clapping to die down, “Now, I would like to welcome senior, Beca Mitchell up to the stage.”   
Beca quickly makes her way up to the stage and stands at the microphone.   
“So, I’m not going to stand here and talk to you about how high school went by too quick, or that when we are older we are going to look back at our high school days and say ‘oh those where the good days’,” Beca pauses finding Chloe in the group of students.   
“But this is just another milestone in our lives; we are going to make a lot more memories. High school changes a person, whether it’s a good change or a bad change, it depends on the crowd you hang out with. But high school has made me a better person and I know I’m still pretty young, but a lot of good things have happened to me especially in my senior year and those were some of the best things that ever happened to me, even though if some of them weren’t that great,” Beca smiles.  
“We might have all come home from school and said something along the lines of ‘I hate high school’, but we never really meant it- well…some of us anyways,” Beca closes her eyes.   
“Anyways what I’m trying to say I guess is that no matter how much I said, ‘high school sucks’, I never really meant it because high school didn’t suck and it’s where I met some of my greatest friends and they shaped me into who I am today.”  
“So, who’s ready to graduate?” Beca exclaims, loud cheers following. Beca smiles and makes her way back to her seat.   
***  
Beca wasn’t really paying attention during the graduation, but she made sure to cheer loudly when Chloe, Aubrey and Jesse graduated.   
After graduation, the four graduates meet up at Uncle Ben’s car, telling the adults that they’ll meet them back at the house.   
“We did it!” Chloe squeals, “And why didn’t you tell us you were speaking?” Chloe turns towards Beca.   
“I wanted it to be a surprise, now let’s head back to my house!”  
***  
The four kids pulled up in the driveway of Beca’s house a few minutes after the adults did and get out of the car, walking inside.   
“There they are!” Mrs. Beale exclaims.   
“Yeah, here we are,” Beca gives a smile, “And now we are high school graduates!”  
“I wanted to say, nice speech Beca,” Mr. Swanson says, the other adults agreeing.   
“Thanks,” Beca smiles as she drapes her arm over Chloe’s shoulders.   
“So, when’s the party start?” Jesse exclaims.   
“Right now!” Aunt May says.   
“Let’s get this party started!” Chloe exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.   
Beca smiles and connects her phone up to her speaker, putting a playlist on.   
Beca finds herself chatting with Jesse, Chloe and Aubrey about what kind of apartment they are looking for, when she watches Mr. Beale look down at his phone and excuse himself from the table the adults are sitting at.   
Beca’s eyes narrow and her eyes follow Mr. Beale out of the room.   
“How about you Bec?” Beca feels a hand on her thigh and looks over at Chloe.   
“Sorry,” Beca says looking back to the door Mr. Beale just walked out of, “I’ll uh, be right back,” Beca stands up from her chair and walks outside, just in time to see Mr. Beale put a hand to his forehead.   
“Of course this had to happen on the day my daughter and her friends are graduating,” Mr. Beale says into the phone, “I’ll be right there,” and he hangs up, putting his phone back into his pocket.   
Mr. Beale turns around, spotting the tiny brunette, “Looks like we’ve got a new villain on the streets.”  
Beca stares at Mr. Beale, “A new villain?”  
“Yes,” Mr. Beale sighs, “Now, are you ready Spider-Girl?” Mr. Beale smiles.   
“I’m always ready,” Beca smirks, as the two walk back into the house.   
“Alright, we’ve got to go,” Mr. Beale says as they walk back into the house.   
“Where are you guys going?” Mr. Swanson asks.   
“Got called in,” Mr. Beale says.   
“Beca got called in?” Mrs. Posen asks.   
Beca had put off telling Jesse’s family and Aubrey’s family that she’s Spider-Girl, deciding enough people already knew and were already in danger, so now she has to think of an excuse bef-  
“-She’s training,” Mr. Beale says.   
“Oh, really?” Mr. Posen turns to Beca, “I didn’t know that’s what you wanted?”   
“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” Beca says with a smile.   
“But, we’ve got to go,” Mr. Beale says, “We’ll see you guys later, Beca why don’t you go get your backpack,” Mr. Beale hints, “I’ll meet you outside.” Beca nods and makes her way upstairs, quickly changing into her Spider Suit, before climbing out of her window, and into Mr. Beale’s cop car.   
***  
“Don’t come in right away, give me five minutes, we will be in meeting room five” Mr. Beale says as he pulls into the parking lot of the police station.   
“Okay,” Beca says, as Mr. Beale gets out of the car and walks into the police station.   
After about five minutes of waiting in the car, Beca gets out and walks into the police station, some of the cops staring at her.  
The tiny brunette makes her way to meeting room five and slowly opens the door, closing it behind her.   
All the cops look up at Beca, “Who invited the Spider?” One of them calls out.   
“I did,” Mr. Beale says, “She’s going to be helping us, if you’ve got a problem with that, speak up now!”   
“Anything to say?” Mr. Beale looks at Beca.   
Beca smiles under her mask, “Alright fools,” Beca starts, “As you know,” she walks over to Mr. Beale and crosses her arms over her chest.   
“I’m Spider-Girl!”


End file.
